Sacrifices
by Agni
Summary: Naruto is accustomed to making sacrifices. He is ready to give up everything for his friends and for his village. But in the face of new changes and painful revelations, will Naruto finally start looking after his own interests? Yaoi. ItaNaruPein
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Title: Sacrifices

Pairings: Ita/Naru/Pein

AN: This is the first part of a two-shot. The plot just would not leave my head and so I went ahead and wrote it. There are several warnings. Primarily, this is Yaoi. Secondly, this contains Akatsuki Naruto so it can be considered AU.

Those who are wondering about updates and cursing me… I am sorry. I am doing many things at once. Firstly, I have started revamping my very first story in Naruto; "A Change" The first chapter has been reedited and posted. I would recommend those who like that story, to read it because I have made significant changes in characterizations.

Secondly, I am writing an update for Hyakumensou as well as one of my Inuyasha stories, Reiniku, now.

Thirdly, I am seriously considering dropping Rokudaime because it has become dead to me. Those who are willing to consider adopting that story are welcome to inform me.

Lastly, those who have ever read the story "Enchanted" written by "Sessrockks" might want to know that I am considering her offer for me to take over that story. I have not decided yet, but I like that story and may consider taking over. I am open to suggestions regarding this matter.

Now, I believe that this is the longest author's note I have ever written, excuse me for that. Let us continue with the story, I hope you like it.

**wmwmwmwmw**

Part One: Naruto

**wmwmwmwmw**

"_One must make sacrifices… one must chose, and sometimes, making that choice can be painful, sometimes it can be damaging to yourself and others. However, such a situation may arise when you have to choose between your happiness and the happiness of others." Jiraiya said softly as he looked at him. "But you must remember this, Naruto; there is nothing wrong with being selfish." _

_The Sennin took a deep breath, "Your father, Namikaze Minato, was a great man. A great Hokage who thought of his village first, he was the Yondaime." He did not even acknowledge Naruto's shocked expression, "I saw him suffer under pressure of the impending attack of Kyuubi. I saw the anguish on his face when he finally came to a decision. I saw the love in his eyes when he first saw you, held you. You were precious too him… you were his son and he couldn't have loved anyone more than he loved you at that point of him."_

_Naruto's heart stilled at that very moment; years of not knowing whether his parents had simply died or abandoned him because of the Kyuubi. "He made a choice that night. He gave his life and used you to seal the Kyuubi not only for Konoha but also for you. So that you can live a life that he always wanted you to live, you were his little angel, and not even Kushina; his wife could replace you in his heart."_

"_Minato sacrificed his life for your happiness, Naruto. However, you are not happy." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Jiraiya shook his head to stall the argument that was sure to come. "Do not try to tell me otherwise, Naruto. You are not happy and I can see this despite the fact that you hide it so skillfully." The Sennin looked at him in the eye, "You will come across a crossroad in your life where you may have to choose between your happiness and the happiness of others, you know that will happen just like it has happened so many times before."_

_The mentor took a deep breath, "How many times have you found yourself at Konoha's gates, aching to leave the place that his brought so much torment upon you? Don't try to deny it, I have seen you look longingly at the gates of Konoha. You look at it as though it is a road towards freedom." Naruto bowed his head at the truth in Jiraiya's words. "Your desire to be the Hokage, you desire to prove the village wrong will give you temporary pleasure but have you thought beyond that Naruto? I think that you have and I know that you do not like what you have seen." The lack of reply was confession enough for Jiraiya, "I speak to you not as a mentor or a Sennin of Konoha. I speak to you as your father's friend and your godfather. You need to consider your own well-being and happiness too, Naruto."_

**wmwmw**

Naruto blinked slowly, observing the herbs swirling in his now cooling tea. He was beginning to wonder if Ero-sennin was some sort of seer.

There were so many things happening and Sasuke was the center of it all. His new team, the Hebi left Naruto feeling unnerved. Moreover, with Akatsuki taking orders from Uchiha Madara… someone who Kyuubi seemed to respect was enough to send shivers down his spine.

However, their cause…

Jiraiya and Tsunade had explained it to him, telling him some things that no one else knew, not even the Hokage council.

They were not some common criminals. Naruto had known that ever since he first encountered Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. They had plans, big plans that did not make sense to Naruto. Unseal the horrible tailed beats? Garner both physical and economic power? Take over the world? Such goals threatened to draw a giggle from him, it sounded ridiculous, and he could not imagine a person like Itachi would actually support a foolish scheme as that.

Even Orochimaru's goal of learning every jutsu in the world made more sense than that.

However, despite the ridiculous goals, the threat they posed was very serious.

That was why he did not understand why he was even considering this…

Sitting on the table in front of him was a letter. A letter that was an invitation to Akatsuki… a reformed Akatsuki, Pein was co-operating with Uchiha Madara but he was also planning to find a way to kill the person ordering Akatsuki about as though it was his personal army.

It was a letter to recruit _Shinku-Arashi… _the sword-master… known to a select few as Uzumaki Naruto.

It concerned him at his secret identity, the one that no one but Tsunade and Jiraiya knew about, had been leaked, somehow, to the Akatsuki. It bothered him because his own skills, the ones that he had cultivated through so much hard work and kept hidden with such care was the reason the most feared terrorist organization was trying to recruit him.

He closed his eyes, not even bothering to drink his cold tea and massaged the bridge of his nose. He knew why things were suddenly becoming so complicated. It had been so ever since Akatsuki managed to capture him.

He remembered only brief snippets of what had truly occurred during the unsealing process. He remembered a three-day unsealing process, he remembered Kyuubi whispering something that was too soft for him to hear, he remembered the pain when burning chakra flooded his entire being just before Kyuubi was torn from his body.

He remembered being alive when Uchiha Itachi stood over him, looking contemplative but unsurprised by the fact that he had survived the unsealing process. He remembered meeting with the Akatsuki leader, Pein, who looked so much like him that it was astonishing that they weren't related.

He had always known the Itachi was not someone who liked unnecessary confrontations so it was unsurprising that the Uchiha did not attempt to kill him, he had what he had wanted, and there was no reason for him to fight or keep Naruto as a prisoner.

However, that did not explain the actions of the leader.

He remembered every detail of that peculiar meeting.

**wmwmw**

_Naruto stared at the stone ceiling as he lay comfortably on a soft futon. Nothing had gone as he had anticipated. _

"_Kyuubi no Youko must have been fond of you, Uzumaki Naruto." A smooth voice interrupted his musings. He turning his head slightly, feeling oddly at peace, to look at a strange red-haired man with multiple piercings littered on his face and ears. Sitting beside him was a man he knew all too well, Uchiha Itachi._

_Somehow, Naruto was unruffled by the presence of the man who was the cause of his best friend's betrayal. _

"_We have placed a GenJutsu around his room so that you may be calm as we have this discussion. Your temper is well known, Naruto-kun." The man sounded amused and his odd eyes betrayed that. _

_Ah, that explains it…_

"_Let me introduce myself. I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki." He gestured towards Itachi, "I assume you already know of my comrade, Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowing, why was he still alive?_

_The Leader seemed to understand his silent question and he leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. "You seem to have a tendency to survive despite all odds, Naruto-kun. It is either that or fates hold you in their favor." He chuckled lightly at Naruto's look of disbelief. "When we extracted Kyuubi from your body, it did something, I am assuming that he merged a part of his essence with yours, making sure that you will survive the unsealing process."_

_Naruto frowned thoughtfully, "Are you saying that a part of Kyuubi is still within me?"_

"_No." Itachi spoke for the first time, looking at Naruto in the eye with his ebony eyes, "I am assuming that Kyuubi was preparing for this day for a long time. It laced its blood with yours, not turning you into anything less or more than a human but somehow ensuring that your body would survive the stress of unsealing. We are unable to understand what exactly it has done to you."_

"_Yes, yes…" Pein said, looking highly intrigued, "Your situation fascinates me." He leaned forward, looking at Naruto shrewdly; it was odd that the blonde did not feel a slightest bit uncomfortable. "That fact that another soul was seal within your body is unnatural; it had affected you both physically and mentally." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Its existence within your body has prevented you from reaching your full potential. Your character, your power, your techniques and even the manner in which you speak and walk was affected by the presence of Kyuubi within your body. And now that it is out of your body, everything within your body is righting itself. You are returning to be what you are supposed to be, the traits that Kyuubi's presence forced upon you are disappearing."_

_Itachi picked up where Pein left off, "Since this is the first time you have been conscious since the unsealing process, we do not know how exactly it has affected you except for the fact that you can no longer fight depending on extremely high chakra levels. You chakra level is less than half of what it used to be and you have no access to the reservoir that was Kyuubi's chakra."_

_Naruto paled at that information. That was a devastating blow for him as a ninja. Pein nodded, "Your appearance has changed a little." He said as he reached forward and traced an unmarked cheek, "The possession marks on your face have gone and your ears…" he whispered as he traced at shell of an elf-like ear, "Are different too, it gives you an unnatural appearance but my researchers tell me that you are 100 human." Pein looked rather entranced, "How much your personality and abilities have changed, you will figure out over a course of time. You are of no use to us now; we will release you without any harm. However, Itachi-kun will be sealing away any information that you have garnered on Akatsuki during your stay here. You may remember the information but you will be unable to tell anyone else, by any means."_

_Pein seemed to reluctantly draw himself away from Naruto, "It would be interesting to see how you recover from this, Naruto-kun. From what I have been informed that you rely heavily on Chakra and nearly all your jutsu are between B-class to S-class, you will not be able to use them as efficiently as you used to, if at all. I look forward to seeing how you emerge from this handicap."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes, "We shall see if it really does prove to be a handicap, Pein-san."_

_A slow smirk formed on the Leader's lips, "An obstacle then." He conceded, "Do not liken me to those foolish friends of yours in Konohagakure, Naruto-kun. I am not willing to blame your survival against whatever life throws at you on just __**luck.**__" His eyes glinted, "You are more than you let on and I am very interested in exploring all your secrets."_

_Naruto's eyes widened at that and he glanced at Itachi, he did not know how to react to such a declaration. His pupils nearly dilated in shock as ebony eyes of his best friend's brother seemed to agree with his employer. _

**wmwmwm**

It was one of the most confusing moments in his life. Even after two years, he couldn't decipher what that singular statement and the look in Itachi's eyes implied.

Two years and he still hadn't completed rebuilding his life. The absence of Kyuubi had changed too many things; it had changed him, his perceptions, his ideals, his strengths and his weaknesses.

The loss of so much chakra nearly cost him his life so many times that he had lost count. It never struck him how serious the situation was until he just couldn't manage to utilize his specialty _Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ as often as he could. It exhausted him almost completely. He could use Rasengan only once in a battle and that left him unable to fight.

The loss of those precious skills was heart breaking.

Akatsuki had given him to Jiraiya when he was still too weak to move on his own. His new appearance had caused Jiraiya to become wary of him that that hurt like bitch. It didn't help that his personality had changed too, and Naruto did not know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Jiraiya still had performed his duties as a sensei but something had changed, the camaraderie that they had shared previously was absent. Many reasons may have contributed to that, Jiraiya's new wariness and his own changed personality could have been the cause.

That thought did not soothe him when he felt stirrings of betrayal at his sensei's behavior during those first few months.

One after another, they, along with Tsunade had uncovered everything that had changed within him; low levels of chakra for him meant flawless control. He never realized just how volatile his chakra was before the unsealing process until he was able to weave it with such finesse that it would put him nearly on par with Tsunade.

His reflexes had improved with a lighter, more agile body. The chance of GenJutsu becoming his specialty was very high and Tsunade thought that it would be best that he was trained in secret, away from Konoha for a while.

That was the start of turning Uzumaki Naruto into _Shinku-Arashi._

KenJutsu coupled with a solid command over GenJutsu and the mastering of _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, his father's most infamous technique, made him a skilled Shinobi despite his new weakness in the department of NinJutsu. Despite its effectiveness, _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ did not require too much of chakra, it was all about control, speed and accuracy.

Sometimes, Naruto just couldn't decide whether the unsealing of Kyuubi was a blessing or a curse. Yes, the handicap the Kyuubi's absence forced upon him compelled him to work more, improve himself to such an extent that he was confident in his abilities and quite skilled in his own right.

Until recently, he had depended so much on raw power and now he was depending on pure skill and wit. He couldn't understand why, but it gave him a greater sense of accomplishment.

However, the lack of seal brought in a whole set of new problems. If the villagers hated and distrusted him before, it was nothing compared to what he was facing now. Even the Shinobi class seemed to be wary and suspicious of him. It did not help matters that the only ones accustomed to his changes were Tsunade and Jiraiya.

With a sigh, he picked up the letter and read it again.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I believe it has been almost two years since we first met and have been keeping an intrigued eye on you. You are the most fascinating subject to observe, Naruto-kun; you overcame your obstacle and emerged stronger than you were before. _

_It pleases me, and proves your worth to everyone who is smart enough to see your potential. _

_I told you, those years ago, that I am interested in exploring all your secrets. I told you that you interested me and there was something more to you than you let on. I would very much like to develop a working relationship between us…_

_Therefore, I invite you to join the Akatsuki._

_Think about the offer carefully, Naruto-kun, do not be a fool and reject it on sight. Akatsuki is an elite organization and everyone here is a ninja par excellence. The very fact that I am trying to recruit you shows how much your skills have improved. _

_We have so much to offer to you and you have so much to offer us, it is an exchange that will benefit us all. Think about it, Naruto-kun. In Akatsuki, everyone is equal, and everyone deserves respect. Each has his or her own unique skills and everyone important is to me. We are like a family…and we are trying to bring a sense of peace and order in the chaotic world that we belong._

_All of us are different… special and you are too… more special than you realize. There is a place reserved just for you, amongst us. _

_Should I dare be more candid? Then I must confess that there are other, more personal reasons that have led to this invite. I keep repeating myself but alas, I cannot help it. For two years, you have lingered in my mind and I wish to know of that powerful force within you that draws everyone to you. Two years my eyes have been on you, I have studied your improvement; I have observed your perseverance to learn the art of sword until scornful, distrusting Samurai. _

_You have molded yourself in such a manner, Naruto-kun, which I cannot help but respect you. I extend a hand of friendship towards you for such reasons. You remind me of myself and I would rather have you by my side than as an opponent should our paths cross._

_Consider my words carefully, Naruto-kun and for once, think of your own happiness and well-being than that of others._

_I am leaving my summoned bird, Hyouden, with you. When you reach you decision, send a reply to my invite through him, we shall proceed from there. _

_With regards,_

_Pein_

**wmwm**

Naruto frowned in confusion. This Pein was a strange character and in the presence of his unnerving forthrightness, he found Itachi's silence comforting. Those words in spoke in the letter sounded comforting and calming and he would have been fooled had it not been for his recently developed cynicism.

Pein was smart enough not to say anything against Konoha but his words certainly hinted at the abuse and distrust he had suffered in Konoha for years.

Such mere words were not enough to lure him into accepting the invitation. He was not begging for any sort of companionship and even if he had the desire, he could easily spend time with his friends.

However, he had to admit that the letter could not have come on a more opportune time. Things in his village were changing and a feeling of intense dread was settling over him, although he failed to understand why.

Soft blue eyes turned calculative and Naruto leaned back in his couch and gazed at the beautiful summon that Pein had sent him. The bird was definitely exotic looking, a Philippine Eagle, if he was not mistaken. He reached forward and stroked the lion-like mane on his head, "Your master is certainly quite puzzling."

The bird chirped, his voice unusual, so much so that it settled uneasily on his sensitive ears, "That he is, Naruto-sama." He conceded with surprising eloquence, "He is quite taken with you." The bird sounded amused, "What magic have you woven around him that a mere few weeks of your stay with Akatsuki was enough for him think of you so often and so deeply, young master?"

Naruto raised a brow at the eagle, "Had I known, I would have surely answered you, Hyouden. The content and intimacy of his letter baffles me also."

"How do you take my master's offer, then?" The bird asked curiously and Naruto fought down the irritation he felt at the grating voice. For such a beautiful and elegant looking bird, his voice sounded like a hag's screech.

"At the moment, you cannot expect much of an answer from me," he gestured out of the window, "I will not take such a decision in my moments of indecisiveness. Your master is very sly; he must know somehow that I am wavering in my loyalty towards Konoha…"

The bird observed him shrewdly, "It is not him, but the Uchiha who questions your loyalty towards this pitiful village, Naruto-sama."

Blue eyes flared with surprise, "Itachi-san?" He questioned, "Well, that is certainly… unexpected." He frowned thoughtfully, "I have not given anyone, much less Itachi-san, reason to question my loyalty towards Konoha. At least, I hope I have not done. It will land me in insurmountable amount of trouble if anyone in Konoha notices such a fact."

"I do not believe they will." The bird's piercing gaze seemed to sparkle, "And I do believe that you have planned something that no one is privy to." Had the bird been human, he would have raised a brow, "And you accuse my master of slyness."

Naruto grinned slyly, "You are certainly a smart bird, dear Hyouden and an interesting company too."

The bird elegantly bowed his head, "I live to serve, young master."

Naruto chuckled before standing up, "I will give you my answer soon, I need time to think."

"There is something else, Naruto-sama." The bird said seriously. "I believe you are on the path to becoming a seal-master, are you not?" Naruto nodded tentatively and almost started in surprise when a scroll appeared before him. "Itachi-sama is a seal-master himself, although he does not flaunt that knowledge nor has he taken the qualifying examinations for it. After Kyuubi no Youko was unsealed, he did extensive research on the seal that housed it. Your father's seal is unique… one of its kind and Itachi-sama made some startling discoveries." He nodded towards the scroll, "He concluded his research a few months ago and found it imperative that you be informed. His findings are in that scroll and he assumed that as an apprentice in the art of Sealing, you may understand what he has found."

Naruto sat back down and took the scroll carefully. He had wanted to examine the seal his father used for sealing the Kyuubi for a while now, but Jiraiya had told him that the original seal, the one written in the Forbidden Scroll, had been modified by the Yondaime before he used it.

He unfurled the scroll and scowled at the neatly organized data. It was clearly the work of a perfectionist. Each part of the seal was divided and thoroughly examined; he could easily understand why it took a person as intelligent as Itachi two years to compile all this data.

He carefully read each section. The innermost layer was the most simple; it was like the foundation of the seal. However, its simplicity did not mean that it was not important. Without a solid foundation, the whole seal structure would collapse. He whistled in appreciation, "Such intricate work, Itachi-san must have experienced great delight from researching such a masterpiece."

Over the course of an hour, Hyouden amused himself with the various exclamations of awe and wonder that came from Naruto. It was wonderful to observe such brilliant eyes shine with that scholarly light. It was not difficult to see why his master and the Uchiha were so taken by this being.

However, that beautiful visage was turning stony. Pink lips pulled themselves into a severe line, and intense anger clouded his eyes, the shock it turning them into clear, cutting blue.

"I see…" he murmured after a long, tense moment. His eyes no longer held scholarly curiosity but rather a hint of steel that did not seem to fit those still-maturing features. His eyes scanned the parchment, expertly taking in the details. Many unanswered questions that Naruto had for such a long time were being answered.

His eyes trailed over the dissected seal design. The seal of servitude, the seal of unwavering loyalty, the seal of submission, the suppression seal…

Necessary precautions, he understood that.

However, that did not stop the tide of unprecedented rage that flooded him. He understood that there was a fear that the presence of Kyuubi would corrupt him. He knew that there was a chance that he would have given into the tantalizing whispers of Kyuubi, forever tempting him with power.

He understood all that, but the thought that he had been a near slave to Konoha due to a seals designed by his own _father_, infuriated him.

Those seals were for _him,_ not the Kyuubi, but _him. _

Those individual seals that were so skillfully incorporated into the main seal ensured that he would not lift a single finger against any citizen of Konoha with the intention to harm them.

He laughed softly; he understood his father's motives. He understood them. He did. He knew he did.

He did…

He did _not!_

Naruto threw the scroll away with a roar of rage. He fisted his fingers in his hair, pulling back those silky stands against his skull, hoping that the physical pain would provide him with some sort of distraction from the tearing, scarring emotional pain he was feeling now.

Hyouden observed as the young man sat down heavily, his face buried in his hands, he did not know what the contents of the scroll were, but the young man's anger was enough to tell him that it was not pleasant.

Blazing blue eyes looked up to the bird, "Return to me in two days, Hyouden. I will not be pleasant company now. I need to think, I need to evaluate, and I need to _heal._"

"Two days are not enough to heal, little one." The bird whispered soothingly, "You will damage yourself with such rage bottled and suppressed."

Naruto snorted, leaned back with a pained expression on his face, "Please, Hyouden, leave."

The bird nodded without taking any offence, he simply disappeared with a puff of smoke.

**wmwmwm**

Naruto entered Tsunade's office silently, his thoughts still centered on his recent discovery. Tsunade was discussing something with a Jounin and scowled at his unannounced entrance, "When will you start learning some manners, brat? I thought you had improved over the years!"

Naruto just grinned at her slyly, "You know you love me, obaa-chan!"

She snorted but he could see amusement in her eyes. He glanced at the Jounin and saw that the person was a new one, "If you would excuse us for a moment?"

The Jounin nodded and stood up. He bowed to Tsunade and then to Naruto and left without a word.

"Before you say anything," Tsunade said before Naruto could speak, "I need you on an urgent mission; you need to leave within a few hours. It is an A-class assassination mission."

Naruto raised a brow at the abruptness of her demand, "The target was a spy from Kumogakure. The information he has is vital and we cannot let anyone else know of it. I want this to be swift and clean," she narrowed his eyes on him, "Something that you shouldn't have any problems against."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully, "Anything specific?" he asked as he took the mission scroll from Tsunade.

"That's all, you may leave."

Naruto paused, "Before I leave, baa-chan. Read this." He placed a paper in front of her. "I want you to get everything completed by the time I return from this mission."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto with shock written over her features. "Naruto… This is…"

Naruto nodded, "Yes and don't try to talk me out of it, Tsunade." He looked at her with piercing blue eyes, "It is my final decision."

"But…" she looked down at the paper, "There must be a reason… after everything…"

"There are several reasons. Several _personal_ reasons and I am not willing to discuss them." There was certain coldness in Naruto's demeanor that startled and warned Tsunade to hold her tongue. He could be very kind and gentle but he also had the capacity to be extremely cruel and sharp-tongued.

She nodded, "I will see what I can do." She hesitated and opened her mouth to speak…

"I am certain and my decision is not going to change no matter how much you insist. Please forward that for me." He stood stiffly and left, leaving Tsunade stunned and speechless.

She looked down at the paper and sighed.

A letter of Resignation.

Naruto wished to resign from the position of being a Shinobi of Konoha….

**wmwmwm**

His target lay dead on his feet and his famed sword Kokuei was dripping with blood, dark crimson chakra swirled lazily about the blade and Naruto looked down at it.

He cursed his luck as he slowly lifted his gaze to find the last two Uchihas standing in front of him.

The spy was not an easy opponent and Naruto was dismayed to find that there was a possibility that this would take longer than he anticipated. However, his sword skills were nothing to scoff at and no mere spy could evade his blade.

The spy must have sensed Itachi and Sasuke, powerful ninjas as them were very difficult to ignore, and must have moved in that direction in hopes of distracting Naruto and evading him.

Foolish tactic, if he ever saw one. One did not run from Naruto towards the Uchihas in hopes of escaping. Itachi wouldn't do anything to help and Sasuke would just kill in order to continue his battle with Itachi.

The runes on his sword, the seals that he had personally carved onto it, glowed for a moment, drawing his attention towards it. Carefully, he waited for the glow to die down before settling down on one knee and cleaning the gleaming blade of his sword.

"Naruto ka?" Sasuke questioned softly as he sheathed his sword once again, somehow knowing that the fight would not happen now, not in the presence of Naruto. He did not allow himself to relax nor did he allow himself to dismiss Itachi's presence. However, he did observe the changes that his former friend had gone through with a shrewd eye.

Naruto had changed, everything about him had but Sasuke still recognized him instantly, even if it had been nearly three years since they last encountered each other. He moved forward when the dobe started to stand, placing himself between Naruto and Itachi. He knew that Itachi and his teammate had managed to capture Naruto once and he was not going to allow that to happen again…

At least, not under his watch.

"Mission?" He questioned lightly, his head tilting to the side in curiosity. It was odd that Naruto had not reacted passionate to his presence, as he always did but Sasuke ignored it. He looked down at the boy who was a little shorter than he was, observing those changed features.

The first oddity he noticed was those strange, elf-like ears. He wondered briefly if those ears facilitated advanced hearing. He then noticed blood-red strands of hair standing out starkly and randomly against bright blond. Two think crimson bangs framed those famous blue eyes standing out against surprisingly pale skin.

"I did not imagine the two of you could stay at the same location without bloodshed." Naruto joked lightly as he looked at the Uchihas. A soft smile gracing his lips when his eyes met Sasuke's. He found the same haunting impassiveness there and the sight of him still caused a familiar ache in his chest but Naruto ignored it. It had been years since he last met Sasuke and since he was resigning, there was no need for him to actually force the younger Uchiha to return to Konoha.

He sealed his target's head inside a scroll before looking at the silent Uchiha Itachi. "Itachi-san…" he said, narrowing his icy eyes, "Arigato gozaimasu."

Both Uchihas raised a brow at that but Itachi knew why Naruto was thanking him and he nodded. He glanced at Sasuke, "Some other time, otouto." He said calmly before turning his eyes to Naruto. Itachi moved forward, ignoring the manner in which Sharingan flared protectively in Sasuke's eyes, until he was standing just beside Naruto, his back facing Sasuke.

He raised his hand and Sasuke tensed, his fingers caressing the hilt of his sword, "Itachi…" his voice held a distinct warning but Naruto himself did not seem worried or uncomfortable at the proximity.

The eldest Uchiha paused, a slow smirk gracing his lips and he glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder and raised a brow, "Something you wish to say, otouto?" he asked as he patted Naruto, almost affectionately, on his head before vanishing soundlessly.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke's questioning eyes landed on him and shook his head, "Don't ask me, temee. Your brother is just weird." He tilted his head to the side, "Where are your friends?"

"Friends?" Sasuke raised a brow. "They are my subordinates."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "Whatever you say, buddy." He tucked the scroll away and waved, "I need to get going, Tsunade wanted a swift and clean mission."

He started to walk away but Sasuke's next words stopped him, "You have changed." The Uchiha observed the blonde. "Too much to remain the dobe I remember."

Naruto smiled, "You have changed too." He said as he turned, facing Sasuke once more, his smile growing slightly when he found the young Uchiha standing closer than he was before, "For the better. I dare say Orochimaru did something good before you killed him."

"Did he?" Sasuke was definitely amused now, leaning over Naruto, one hand on the tough bark of the tree Naruto was standing against and other behind his back, and it was as though they were friends again.

Naruto liked that feeling.

After all, Sasuke did not have to be a Konoha ninja to be his friend and he was not the first missing-nin Naruto had befriended.

"Yeah…" Cerulean eyes were light, full of warmth. "He has taught you patience." He chuckled, "And forgot to teach you his maliciousness. I sense that you do not kill indiscriminately as Orochimaru did."

Sasuke sighed. Trust Naruto to be able to read him easily, even after so many years of separation. The blonde must have read the expression in his eyes because his soft laughter rang out in the clearing, echoing pleasantly for several moments after it ended.

A slender finger poked him in the chest, "You have not changed _that_ much, temee." Sasuke raised a brow and looked down at the finger poking at his chest with an amused smirk. "You haven't either, still so childish."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "I will have you know that my personality is way better than yours. Moreover, childish means cute, and being cute means you can deceive people easily and get your work done faster." The blonde smirked slyly, "You attract more flies with honey."

Sasuke chuckled, "Resorting to a kunoichi's tactics? I guess it becomes you."

Naruto's brow twitched, "_What did you say??_" He hissed.

The Uchiha said nothing in response but his smirk remained. Abruptly, Naruto sighed and looked up at Sasuke with serious eyes. "I am leaving Konoha."

"_What?_" Sasuke hissed in surprise, his eyes holding Naruto's, "What did they do?" He asked almost venomously. The blonde's eyes widened at the vehemence displayed by him.

"Nothing… ever since Kyuubi was unsealed, I have changed… I am different now." Naruto explained and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wondered why he even bothered; the Uchiha would draw the truth out of him no matter how much he tried. Naruto held his breath as Sasuke moved closer and lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"You are lying." He whispered softly, "Naruto, what has happened?"

Naruto hesitated biting his lip, before stealing himself against any disapproval the Sasuke may voice. He started out tentatively, with the circumstances of his capture then his release, Kyuubi's part in giving him a new life. He told Sasuke about the discussion he had with Pein and Itachi. He went on to tell Sasuke about his release into the custody of Jiraiya and then training.

At this point, Sasuke seemed to be listening keenly. Naruto took a deep breath and continued. He told him about Yondaime being his father and the changes in the behavior of the villagers and the Shinobi too.

Naruto flinched when Sasuke's eyes flashed at that and wondered if he should continue…

"Naruto…" he looked into those ebony eyes and sighed, "You have more to say… continue."

"I don't know what to do Sasuke." Naruto lifted his hand to massage his chest; an odd, continuous ache seemed to have developed there. "The seal… the bloody seal bound me to Konoha. There were the seals of servitude, of unwavering loyalty, the seal of submission, the suppression seal on me… and a few others. They ensured that I would be a willing slave to Konoha, never think of betraying it and never try to harm the people in it… Not even in self-defense because my bloody father thought that I wouldn't have needed to defend myself from the villagers because I would be their _hero!_" he hissed scornfully. He leaned forward, his forehead falling tiredly on Sasuke's shoulder, "Konoha is suffocating me, and everything there reminds me of betrayal, of distrust and pain… Not even Kakashi and Sakura's daily banter manages to take the pain away."

Sasuke sighed looking down at the blonde head with a small frown, running his fingers through silky dual-colored hair, he thought of what Naruto said.

"You are going to join Akatsuki?" Sasuke questioned softly and received a nod in return, "I am sorry, Sasuke." He whispered and Sasuke would almost feel the guilt Naruto must be feeling.

His hand stilled at the apology, and he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him, fingers clutching the back of his haori. "You have nothing to apologize for, Naruto." He whispered, turning his head a little to take in the long forgotten scent of his friend. "My fight is with Itachi not with Akatsuki. I do not care what your connection with Itachi is; this is between me and him."

"Just like I chose my own path, you will choose yours and I am not going to stop you." Sasuke said with certainty. "I can hardly blame you, I had fewer reasons to do it then you do."

Naruto snorted, "Let us not go in that direction and why exactly we are embracing each other like lost lovers?" He asked as he pulled away with a scowl.

Sasuke raised a brow and smirked, "Lost lovers, eh?" he let his eyes roam over Naruto's body, "Well you can definitely fool a man into believing that you are his lost lover… who would have though that you would grow up to be so pretty."

Naruto grit his teeth although his eyes held slight relief. "Temee. You were the pretty boy, I am not the one fangirls follow around; I don't think they have stopped."

"At least I get fangirls." Sasuke replied, nonplussed.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke smirked; the dobe had left himself open, "I am certain that you have fan_boys_ following you around."

Naruto raised his fist to punch Sasuke only to have his hand caught. "Hey, you admitted that that Pein guy was oddly interested in you."

"I didn't mean it in _that_ sense!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke waved the blonde's retort off, "You are just too naïve to understand the motives of grown men."

"Grown men?" A saccharine smile formed on Naruto's face and his eyes turned razor sharp. He did not even sense Naruto move but he felt the cool press of deadly metal against his throat quite clearly, "Care to repeat that, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke backed off gracefully while Naruto realized the he needed to return, "Send me a missive when you leave Konoha." He said seriously, "We will stay in contact."

Naruto nodded and stepped back and Sasuke smirked, preparing to leave.

"Before you leave, Sasuke… there is something I need to tell you…"

The Uchiha raised a brow in question.

"Uchiha Madara is alive… controlling Akatsuki." Blue eyes were calculating and hard, "And he could pass for Itachi's twin… same skills, same voice… same _eyes…_" Sasuke stiffened, "Better have that investigated, lest you commit a terrible mistake, Sasuke."

Naruto was gone before Sasuke could say anything.

**wmwmwm**

Tsunade was not surprised to see that most of the faces amongst her council were gleeful at her announcement. They had been waiting for years to try and stop Naruto from being a ninja and his willing resignation just made their day.

It was not surprising that they did not even consider denying the request and granted the resignation with dancing eyes.

However, Nara Shikaku and Hyuuga Hiashi exchanged troubled glances. They knew very well that Naruto was a skilled Shinobi and the loss of such a ninja would definitely be a blow to their village.

Moreover, neither the Hokage nor the council would have much hold and control of Naruto should he retire. He could leave Konoha if he wished to.

That bothered them the most. If Naruto left Konoha, where will he go? Would he join Suna with his best friend Gaara or would be go to Uchiha Sasuke to assist him in his goals?

Nara frowned; his son had told him that he had seen Naruto looking at the gates of Konoha more than once. Shikamaru had warned him that Naruto would leave, should he find a good reason to do it. When he said that, Shikaku had not believed his son. He had seen just how loyal Naruto was but now… with this resignation, he did not know what to believe.

Hiashi sat amongst the beaming councilors with an expressionless face but his mind was lingering on the warning he had been given by his nephew. Neji had told him that Naruto was a peaceful boy, not inclined towards violence. He had told him, respectfully, that all adults had been fools to treat a person like Naruto in such a manner.

Hiashi was not going not interfere with the young man's plans and he knew Naruto was planning something. He was not about to underestimate the person who had survive so many adverse situations and come out better than he was before.

Those were precisely the reasons why both Shikaku and Hiashi stayed silent when the council foolishly voted to grant Naruto's request.

If he left Konoha now… he cannot, under any circumstances, be listed as a missing-nin.

The boy was ingenious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Title: Sacrifices

Pairings: Ita/Naru/Pein

AN: Well, hello. This is not a two-shot anymore. It seems to gain a life of its own. There may be one more chapter or maybe it would go beyond that, I am not sure. This chapter is long and yet the story is not finished. I am becoming fascinated by where this is going (fascinated by my own story ! _Lame_) Anyways, I hope you are not disappointed.

Let me remind you again that this is an AU and Itachi is OOC because being IC means he will indulge in crazy, maniac laughter of a normal psychopath, which I am not ready to accept. Mourns for Itachi-sama's loss of character

In addition, there are certain things that I have implied in the last chapter, (such as Madara being the murderer of the Uchiha clan and not Itachi). This chapter elaborates on that but please keep in mind that there is still more to come before jumping to conclusions that some of my past reviewers have done. In the end of the story, I will tie all loose ends so if any thing does not seem make sense to you, please be patient. I will clarify it forthcoming chapter(s).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Part Two: Akatsuki

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear Pein-san,_

_You are a manipulative man. The timing of your letter was perfect and the added influence of Itachi-san's research would surely make me accept your offer; you must have known that. I have no doubt that you must have thought and waited for the ideal time to send me an invite._

_Akatsuki is an elite organization, yes. Nevertheless, it is an organization of missing-nins and terrorists; most of you have committed grievous crimes and caused a lot of pain to others. Why should I join such an organization? _

_Your words are very eloquent, but do you honestly believe that I would fall for them so easily?_

_I have no desire for revenge. I do not covet power or money. I carry no resentment towards Konoha nor do the newly revealed facts about the seal make your offer tempting. _

_Why should I accept the invitation when it is counterproductive to do so?_

_Being a part of your organization makes me an enemy of the villages. That will only serve to cause me more troubles than necessary. _

_However, I accept your invitation. _

_My reasons are my own and I will explain them in due time, when you have earned my trust. However, I wish for several things in return. I do not think that my demands will cause you any harm so you need not worry about that._

_I wish to remain anonymous, that is my first condition. Even to the other members of Akatsuki… that is excluding Itachi-san. Out of the lot of you, I find myself being more comfortable with Itachi and therefore he is the only one I shall trust with my identity for the time being._

_That is all I will convey through this letter. Anything else pending to be discussed can be discussed personally. I shall be leaving Konoha in a few days I will have no hunters on my trail, I have resigned and gained permission from the council for leaving Konoha permanently under the condition that I never return._

_That is all._

_Regards,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Pein's laughter rang out clearly across the room. "Dear me… he has managed to remove himself from Konoha legally." The smirk on his face was that of triumph and pleasure. He looked at Itachi with delighted eyes, "This is good news."

"I wouldn't be too pleased, Toumoku-sama." Itachi murmured thoughtfully, "Naruto-kun is capable of far greater manipulation than this." He gestured casually towards the scroll, "The fact that he has successfully silenced whatever objections Hokage-sama is sure to voice worries me. If we are not careful, we may have a spy on our hands."

Pein brushed Itachi's suspicion aside, "Hyouden has been observing him, even while he was communicating with the Hokage. Naruto-kun has given no explanation to the Hokage. In fact, it would seem that the Hokage sensed that there was something amiss. She could sense Naruto-kun's pain and rage, his glare managed to silence her even before she could ask."

He narrowed his eyes on his subordinate, "I have a feeling that he may communicate more with you than anyone else. Why is it that I get the feeling that you have known each other before?"

Itachi shrugged, "No. However, he knows me to an extent. I am familiar to him and that may be the reason why he seems to trust me. However, do not mistake this to be his weakness, Toumoku-sama. He has implied that amongst everyone in Akatsuki, he is more comfortable around me. That is not complete trust. He would be foolish to do so and he is not that."

"Once he leaves Konoha, he has no one he can trust and we are the only ones who can provide him a measure of comfort and support, Itachi-kun." Pein said. Telling him without words that Naruto would be dependent on them and that would serve their purpose.

"Sasuke is still out there. He is not going to let his little friend be in danger. I am certain Naruto-kun has taken Sasuke's consent to join the Akatsuki, and if Naruto-kun suspects that joining us is causing more problems than it is worth, he will inform Sasuke." Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Otouto is very protective of Naruto-kun despite the path he has taken and the manner in which they separated. If he thinks Naruto-kun is in danger, he will take him out of our grasp before we even know what is happening."

The leader's powerful eyes narrowed on him, the casual stance disappearing, "He will be mine, Itachi-kun." Pein whispered, looking into those dangerous Sharingan eyes without a hint of fear, "And your little brother will not be able to take him from me. No one will take him away from me."

Itachi nodded, unfazed, "I understand."

"You may leave to go and pick him up." Pein commanded, "Prepare him to face the other members and prepare him for Madara-sama. I do not wish for Naruto to catch _his _eye."

**xxxxxxxx**

Naruto's mesmerizing blue eyes glanced at a suspicious shadow out of the corner of his eyes with a small, amused smile, "Itachi-san… is there really a need to hide from me? I assure you, no Oinin will be following me."

Itachi stepped up looking at Naruto with assessing eyes. "You have managed to leave the village without being labeled a missing-nin. Toumoku-sama is impressed."

Naruto grinned before he continued to walk, with Itachi walking alongside him. "They dislike me. They have never wanted me as a Shinobi. I just used that to my advantage."

The Uchiha nodded silently and the conversation seemed to end there. Naruto wondered briefly over the reactions of his friends to the letters he left each of them. He told them everything he told Sasuke except for the invitation he received from Akatsuki and his consequent acceptance of the said invitation. He left them a copy of the scroll that contained Itachi's research in his own handwriting so they may assume that he was the one who investigated the seal not Itachi.

That way, they would not connect him to Akatsuki.

They would understand… eventually… that he could no longer stay in Konoha.

He had reached his limit.

He hoped that sometime in the future, they would find it in their hearts to forgive him. He really did. Despite his actions, he cared for them deeply.

That was the reason he left Konoha. Had he stayed there, he would have grown to resent them. He would have grown to hate them because they kept him in Konoha.

His love for them would have been the only reason to stay in Konoha and he knew that it was better to love them from a distance than to grow to resent them by staying close.

It was a very difficult decision for him.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, trying to ignore the unnerving presence of the eldest Uchiha walking by his side. Just because Itachi seemed the sanest amongst the Akatsuki did not mean that Naruto was comfortable with him.

He knew he would gain something in Akatsuki, his instincts kept pushing him towards the organization. There was something for him there. He just did not know what it was.

His mind went to the red-haired leader and he grimaced. During the weeks he had stayed with Akatsuki, he had met all the members only three times. When he was weak from the Unsealing, Pein and Itachi were the only once who tended to him.

He did not know why, but he had grown…_ fond_ of the eccentric man. His notion of peace was totally warped but Naruto, for some reason, found Pein to be a very interesting person.

Not as interesting as the person walking alongside him, but definitely interesting. Itachi had always fascinated him in ways he dare not mention. The man had merciless eyes but he seemed strangely non-violent. There was this air of serenity about him; he seemed so relaxed and confident in his position that Naruto envied him.

He often wondered why Itachi killed his clan. Sasuke, in his rare moments of candidness, would tell him about his ani. It was the time when he would see Sasuke's eyes flare for a brief moment in a strange mix of admiration and jealousy.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Itachi started to speak.

"I have been told to inform you about Akatsuki." The Uchiha said, "I am assuming that you know the names of all the members?"

Naruto nodded and Itachi continued, "You will be doing missions, most of them will be A-class and S-class. We usually do not take on missions of low income; it is a waste of our time." He glanced at Naruto to see if the young man was listening before he continued, "I would suggest that you do not disclose too much of your talents in these missions. Use only what you deem necessary. Pein-sama is very concerned that Uchiha Madara will notice you."

Naruto raised a brow, "Out of all the members of the Akatsuki, what makes me special Itachi-san? I doubt a person like Uchiha Madara would consider me of any importance."

Itachi glanced at Naruto, "It is true that nothing will make you stand out amongst the Akatsuki. You are skilled but not skilled enough to catch Madara-sama's eye." The blonde raised a brow, wondering why Itachi was repeating what he had already said before, "However, our leader had reason to believe that Kyuubi's alterations must have given you certain extra abilities… a bloodline."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Itachi continued speaking, "The physical alterations you went through, those ears, the lighter body, even your eyes have changed."

He stilled, "My eyes? They have changed?"

"There is an extremely faint silver ring around your pupil that glows when you are in a battle. You do not realize that you are utilizing speed that is phenomenal and unnatural for even the most skilled Shinobi. Sharingan can track your progress but the body is not fast enough to compensate for your speed."

"What are you trying to say, Itachi-san? That Kyuubi has somehow managed to create a new bloodline in me?" Naruto questioned in disbelief, the calm control that he had kept over his emotions in the presence of Itachi vanished at that horrible thought.

And it was horrible thought because he did not want a bloodline. To him it was more of a burden than an advantage. "This is ridiculous! Why would Kyuubi do anything that would benefit me? He despised his prison!"

Itachi raised a brow at the unexpected outburst. "You are not pleased."

"I have no reason to be pleased." He hissed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Bloodline limits are a curse and I do not wish to possess any such ability that I have not earned myself."

There was a hint of amusement in Itachi's eyes and Naruto could spot it immediately. He scowled at the Uchiha, "What is so amusing?"

Itachi paused then, looking down at the delicate looking boy. Reaching forward, he grasped Naruto's chin in a firm grip, "Every ability, whether inherent or cultivated, requires skill to execute, Naruto-kun. No one will know that better than I. Every bloodline comes with its own limitations and some times, consequences. You are right in saying that bloodline limits are a curse but you have this curse and you must take advantage of it."

The Uchiha let go of Naruto when it seemed that the blonde would not look away from him. Onyx eyes, black as midnight, bored into liquid blue, mesmerizing in its brilliance, "I will not let anyone harm you, Naruto-kun but there is only so much I can protect you from. You need to utilize all your abilities as discretely as you can." Naruto tilted his head to the side, frowning in confusion. "You know you are entering into a dangerous world, Naruto." The lack of honorific caused Naruto to look up at Itachi in slight surprise, "Pein-sama is not to be underestimated, no matter how affectionate and gentle he may seem to you. He has grown fond of you… If you do finally decide to accept his attentions, be cautious and tread carefully."

"Accept his attentions? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked with a distressed frown, wondering whether he had bitten off more than he could chew. What was Pein expecting of him, he did not understand what Itachi was implying but he knew that it was certainly more than what he expected.

Suddenly Naruto stilled, his eyes widening in shock a he stared into those calm black eyes, too close, too piercing.

It seemed as though time itself as stilled, the feel of those alien lips upon his shocked him to silence.

He stared, acutely aware of the kiss that Itachi initiated, into those eyes that had fascinated him for so long. The look in his eyes was so heated, so demanding and Naruto closed his eyes in silent submission, allowing Itachi to take liberties he had never allowed anyone else to.

It was a chaste kiss but it proved many things at once. Naruto struggled with the realization that both Itachi and Pein were implying something he had never expected. The kiss ended… not abruptly… but it seemed to fade away, lingering sweetly on his lips. He almost started in surprise Itachi did not stop there. Slow, soft kisses trailed along his jaw, "Pein-sama and I wish for the same things, Naruto." He whispered, "And it is because of our weakness for you that we wish to hide you from Uchiha Madara."

"Weakness…" Naruto murmured dazedly, melting into Itachi's arms even before he realized what he was doing.

"Yes, Naruto." Itachi murmured, his lips caressing the creamy skin of Naruto's neck, "You have become a weakness and we would rather have you in our protection than let you live in Konoha where you were vulnerable."

"Itachi-san…" Naruto whispered, confused and rattled by those teasing kisses. "Why are you doing this…" he questioned softly as he gently pushed Itachi away from him, trying to clear his mind of the effects of those dizzying kisses. He looked up at those eyes where Sharingan had manifested itself. "Pein-san…"

"Desires you." Itachi finished, "For reasons I am not privy to."

"Why?" The distress was evident on Naruto's face, "Both you and Pein-san… I do not understand this." He ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture of frustration. He was starting to reconsider his choices. The sudden changes in his situation were scaring him. He did not know how to deal with this.

It had been difficult enough to hide his attraction for Itachi from others and deny the affection he felt to himself. Itachi was a murderer, how could he fall for a murderer?

Pein was an altogether different issue. Something he was not even willing to consider looking into at this point.

He started when Itachi eased his fisted fingers open, releasing the fine golden strands of hair he was subconsciously clutching. He looked down at he joined hands, noting just how pale he had become since the unsealing. His skin was a shade lighter than Itachi's. He was dazed, unable to sort his thoughts or understand Itachi's motives. "You are disturbed."

Naruto snorted, "The leader of a terrorist organization desires me and my best friend's traitorous brother kisses me. I have every reason to be disturbed."

Itachi raised a brow, looking as shrewd yet impassive as he always did and his damn heart _skipped a beat _when he looked into those eyes. It was wrong on so many levels and Naruto did not even want to think about it.

However, one does not always get what he wants. Hell, even Sasuke knew that he was attracted to Itachi… he had implied it in their last meeting though it did not strike him at that time.

Sasuke was a complicated person, no less mysterious than the man before him was. However, Naruto had always been able to understand Sasuke, even by the subtlest flashes of expression in his eyes. There was deep connection that they shared and the years of separation had not damaged the chain that tied them together, in fact, their maturity had made it so that their friendship grew stronger.

However, for the life of him, he did not think he would ever come to understand Itachi like that.

"Itachi-san…" He looked at the older Uchiha, "This is… unsettling…" he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I need some time to ponder over this."

Itachi nodded, his eyes showing vague amusement, "Meet me on the eastern borders of Cha no Kuni then." Thankfully, the older Uchiha left without doing anything else.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his temples and he thought about his decisions. Despite everything, he still felt that he had taken the right decision in leaving Konoha and joining the Akatsuki.

The blond leaned against a tree and closed his eyes tiredly. He sat there for a long while, with his head between his knees, looking rather miserable.

"Tsk… You are not good at thinking dobe."

Naruto started in surprise, his wide, pretty eyes looking at Sasuke with shock written in them. He had not even sensed the Uchiha approaching. "Sasuke…"

The Uchiha grunted and knelt in front of him, his eyes landing on Naruto's moist lips. He smirked, "Do I have to say 'I told you so'?"

Naruto glared, "You are not upset?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'd rather you refrain from having a relationship with him but ultimately it is your decision." Obsidian eyes narrowed, "Do not expect me to still my hand when I raise it to kill him."

Naruto looked at Sasuke contemplatively, "You have changed so much." He shook his head, "I find it surprising. You still hate him."

Sasuke frowned, "Think about it Naruto, there has to be a reason why he killed the clan. The stupid excuse he gave me at that time was enough for an eight year old but it is hardly satisfying now when I know that not even Itachi would commit murder to test his ability."

"And if he has a valid reason?" Naruto questioned, "Would you forgive him? Even after all the trouble you went through to be strong enough to kill him?" The blond leaned forward, placing his hand on Sasuke's heart. "You have grown so strong, Sasuke. I do not think that I would be able to defeat you if we fight. It pleases me to see that with this strength you have also gained wisdom and tolerance, you are not the same person who used to jump to conclusions and was filled with so much of rage."

Naruto scowled, "I fear for you."

Sasuke raised a brow, looking faintly baffled.

"If you achieve your goal, either by killing Itachi or by forgiving him, what else is there?" Naruto looked worried. "What will you do? You cannot go back to Konoha, nor can you return to Oto. You are an S-class missing nin and no other village will accept you."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "I have you to return to."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You will join the Akatsuki? But… you cannot do that! Uchiha Madara is just waiting to get his hands on you!"

"Naruto." Sasuke narrowed his eyes though his lips were twitching in amusement. "What made you think that I would allow you to enter such a dangerous organization alone if I had no plans of joining it later?" he chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Naruto's face.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" He frowned in uncertainty.

Sasuke scowled, "You do not need to worry about that, I will deal with it as I see fit." Intense ebony eyes narrowed, "I know what you are thinking, dobe." The Uchiha leaned forward, trailing a finger down Naruto's smooth cheek. "You falter in every step you take because you are always thinking of me. You hesitated in your decision to join Akatsuki because you thought I would disapprove of it… it is flattering that you hold me in such high regard, Naru, but I will not come between you and your desires." The finger trailed down to Naruto's chin and he tipped the blonde's head up to meet those sparkling eyes. "I have gained the power I sought, I drained Orochimaru dry and the only reason I did not return to you because I was a missing nin. Nothing is stopping me now. It makes me feel restless, to leave you alone amongst people like them. In Konoha, you were safe; I could trust them with your well-being. I cannot say the same for Itachi."

Naruto frowned, "I can take care of myself."

Sasuke snorted, "Right." He narrowed his eyes, "If Itachi is anything like me, nothing would harm you but I rather not take the risk. Go to Akatsuki, I will join you in a few months; try to find as much information as you can about Madara. I want to know how he is related to the massacre of my clan. There is a story there, I know it."

Naruto nodded, "I will see what I can get out of Itachi-san and Pein-san. They are the only ones that know Madara well enough to be of any use."

"Good." Sasuke said shortly, standing up and glancing towards his companions, who were standing a distance away from them. He scowled slightly at the glare Karin was directing towards Naruto before turning to his best friend with a contemplative frown. "This Pein guy… be careful with him, do you understand Naruto?" He said seriously,

"That guy is powerful enough to control Itachi, I do not like him."

Naruto frowned at him, "You are being terribly demanding today."

Sasuke smirked, "Do you really think that Itachi is willing to share you? He wouldn't do it unless he knows that he has no other option." His smirk turned into a sly smile, "He is an Uchiha after all."

Naruto blushed lightly and turned away from him, "You speak as though I would allow this relationship that he intends to pursue. I may be attracted to him, but I would rather not risk it."

Sasuke snorted, "You speak as though you have a choice."

"There is always a choice." Naruto whispered before sighing, "My life story is turning out be similar to the crap Jiraiya writes. I escape one problem and land in another."

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You keep going ahead, buddy, I am haunting your every step."

Naruto raised a brow at Sasuke before a slow smile formed on his lips, his eyes looking up at Sasuke with the same expression of fondness that the Uchiha had seen many times on his best friend's face. He knew then that Naruto understood the depth of his words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten months.

Ten months since he joined the Akatsuki and slowly, he was falling into a routine. Life had become surprisingly pleasant. He had not known that all members of Akatsuki lived separately. Pein-san had provided him with a quaint little house in a peaceful village close to the headquarters. Both Itachi-san and Pein-san resided in the same village and therefore he was in regular contact with them.

He had not been terribly busy, three missions a month was not really stressing as compared to nearly seven per month he did in Konoha. He enjoyed his free time in the village, forming friendships with the local village boys and girls his age, sometimes he would spend hours listening to stories of old times from the elders who were all too pleased to have an attentive audience.

Life was normal; he was just an orphan boy who was gentle and mischievous as all other boys in the village. Old women were fond of him; often pampering with him delicious home-cooked meals that had mother's loving effort put in them and Naruto had never tasted anything better in his life.

His relationship with the other Akatsuki members remained distant. He had requested anonymity and Pein was not about to refuse him. They did not know who he was and he did not want them to know until he was sure there would be no repercussions.

However, under the veneer of tranquility was a hard and treacherous life. The missions he did always had a risk of either serious injury or death. Being in Akatsuki made him a criminal and so he always had to watch his back and worst of all, Uchiha Madara was keenly interested in him.

The Medic-nins in Akatsuki tested him and he found out that indeed, the extraction of Kyuubi had forced the modifications that Kyuubi had done to the surface. It would seem that his body had grown dependent of the beast's chakra even though he had not actively used it. Because it was Kyuubi's chakra that was supporting him, the abrupt absence of it killed him for a moment but Kyuubi used a small window of opportunity when it was out of his body to force Naruto's chakra into action. More than half of his chakra reserves were exhausted permanently to revive his body.

The modification did indeed turn out to be a bloodline although they had yet to know what exactly it did. His body was different, so light and agile, so fast that it was difficult to keep up with it even with the help of the Sharingan. That did not explain the silver ring around his eyes though.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, setting his mission report aside to let the ink dry. The latest mission was close; he barely made it out alive and he knew that neither Itachi nor Pein would be pleased when they see the extent of his wounds. Another disadvantage of not having the Kyuubi, he had become accustomed to his advanced healing ability; he had come to rely on it. Naruto no longer healed at an accelerated rate and he always had to catch himself before he allowed himself to become careless.

Half-mast blue eyes looked at the window, sensing a presence.

Sure enough, bright orange hair instantly revealed the identity of the intruder. He wanted to groan but he did not, not with Pein in the same room. In the months he had stayed with the Akatsuki, he understood that Pein was not someone to underestimate. That shrewd, calculating mind underneath a calm façade was always working, always analyzing, looking for weaknesses.

He watched silently as the leader of the Akatsuki sat down, facing him. He did not speak as Pein looked at his wounds, a scowl curling his lips.

"You were careless." Pein commented with narrowed red eyes. Naruto simply raised a brow and scoffed. He knew that there was no use arguing with the stubborn man.

"Did Itachi visit you?" He asked as he picked up at report Naruto had written and started reading it.

Naruto sighed, "Not yet, but he would, as he always does."

Pein chuckled, "Yes, yes, it wouldn't do to have his precious saiai gravely injured now would it?" Naruto's icy glare did not faze him. "I find it surprising that you have both the Uchihas wrapped around your pretty little finger, Naruto-kun. I suspect it will not be long before Uchiha Madara too starts dancing to your whims."

Naruto's glare turned glacial and Pein only smirked, "No matter, it only makes my work easier."

"Your work?" Naruto scoffed. "You work? And what do you do? Order few of the most powerful men in the continent to do your dirty work as you sit on a metaphorical throne and laze about all day?"

Pein smirked, "Now, now, there is no need for such words, my darling. I assure you; once our goal is reached I will make certain that these dainty hands of yours" his eyes glittered as he took Naruto's hands in his, "will never have to work again. You will stand by my side, respected and feared as my consort."

Naruto gave him a dry look, "You do realize that you sound ridiculous? You remind me of those evil warlords in stories of medieval times who always get defeated in the end." A slight tilt of his lips was the only thing that betrayed Naruto's amusement.

Pein smirked slyly, crawling forward and pushing Naruto back against the headboard of the bed. "The world around is ours for the taking. Konoha is getting weaker with two powerful clans of Uchiha and Namikaze out of their reach. A Sanin who is dead, another who is reluctant in his loyalty and one of the most powerful young leaders of the present generation is sitting in front of me. Sand is allied to them only because of the Kazekage's loyalty towards you and other villages do not want anything to do with Konoha. Sound, with its sizable population full of powerful missing nins grateful to be free of Orochimaru, is under the influence of Uchiha Sasuke. Who I might add, cares only about two things in this world. One is his revenge and the other…" he grinned, "You."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking up at the man looming above him with a frosty blue gaze. "Two clans… two out of the ten top clans of Konoha. If you think that Konoha has become weak because of the loss of Uchiha clan and Namikaze clan, which wasn't powerful enough to begin with, then you have already lost whatever game you are playing. Gaara is Kazekage and he takes his duty seriously. As for Sasuke, _do not _underestimate him or my loyalty towards him. He comes first, Pein-san. Sasuke will be no one's puppet not even when he realizes what the real story regarding the Uchiha massacre is."

"You misunderstand, Naruto-kun." Pein said, his eyes now serious, "Konoha was founded by Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime and with its creation came stability. Uchiha Madara and his clan were feared and Shodaime and his followers were respected for their legendary fighting abilities. Uchihas gained their strength from the fearsome Sharingan. It started out as an organization, just like Akatsuki but it grew over time when it took up the duty of protecting Hi no Kuni; it turned into Konohagakure no Sato." Pein frowned and sat back, giving Naruto some breathing space. "All elemental countries started to think that a ninja village was required for them to have an advantage over the other but no one could quite compare to Konoha though they were quite powerful."

Naruto was intrigued. Sadly, he had never paid any attention to the history lessons in the ninja academy but he was certain that many did not know of the history Pein was trying to tell him. "Over the years, Konoha has been, silently, acting as a guardian of the balance between the Shinobi villages. Wars have occurred, of course, but Konoha has always interfered and it has always tried to settle disputes."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a frown.

The Leader scowled, "Hi no Kuni is very powerful, Naruto-kun. You may call it a super-power. It has the power to condemn or reward another country with either offering them alliances and aid or withdrawing support when they need it. Konoha has always tried to involve itself in matters of other countries to maintain the balance. This cannot be explained thoroughly without delving into the intricacies of politics. In simple terms, one can say that you have an advantage if you have the support of Konoha and if you do not, you are at a disadvantageous position."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. This was certainly very interesting. He had not imagined that Konoha enjoyed so much influence over the actions of other countries.

"However," Pein's thoughtful voice interrupted his thoughts. "You see, with the Uchiha clan gone, the fear others had for the power of Uchiha in the hands of Konoha has faded. Moreover, Konoha no longer has a Jinchuuriki, which was another factor that added to Konoha's power. You, unintentionally, had revived the fear that your father, Namikaze Minato used to instill on rival villages. Do not underestimate the influence of Namikaze family, Naruto-kun. The moment you mention the name Namikaze, you will gain respect and fear of many powerful people. Should you choose to take up your rightful name as Namikaze Naruto, you would gain the added respect that the Namikaze family has always enjoyed, that coupled with your reputation as the '_Shinku Arashi'_ makes you an influential person."

Pein paused here, looking at Naruto contemplatively, "You, with your seldom seen skill with the sword and the speed that could only be matched by the 'Yellow flash' would have taken Konoha back to its days of glory had you stayed to become a Hokage. You had the loyalty of the younger generation; heirs of the most powerful clans in Konoha would have marched in the direction you pointed without a single question."

The leader looked at the astonished Naruto straight in the eye, "Moreover, you have the unwavering loyalty of two, _very powerful _Uchihas. Tell me, Naruto-kun, what does that tell you?"

Naruto stayed silent, unable to voice his thoughts.

"I have a veritable powerhouse within my grasp. Your power, which Madara fails to realize, is not your skills or the unknown bloodline that Kyuubi has created within you. No, your power is beyond that. Your power lies in the fact that you are one of the most _respected_ people in the Shinobi continents. When your friends in Konoha realize that you are allied with the Akatsuki, what do you think would be their first thought?"

"That I have lost my mind." Naruto murmured, still a little overwhelmed.

Pein smirked, "Hmm. Yes, but when they seriously start to consider it, they will think that Akatsuki must have some sane motive for you to support it. They would think that Akatsuki might not be a simple organization of terrorists but something deeper. They would realize that you, with your kind nature, would never support an organization that is violent unless there is a proper cause behind it." The leader's eyes gleamed, "And they would realize that whatever goal _you_ consider as worthy of pursuing would be something that in the end would benefit all because Naruto-kun, you do not have a single selfish bone in your body. I do believe that Gaara-sama would arrive at a similar conclusion."

"Much about warfare is psychological." Naruto murmured; his eyes wide at the sheer complexity of Pein's ideas.

Pein chuckled and lifted his hand to caress gently, Naruto's cheek, savoring the feeling of the flawless skin under his callused fingers. "Precisely. You see, Akatsuki was an organization created by Uchiha Madara. It is nearly as old as Konoha. It has been powerful but always hidden in the shadows. Our recent activities have put us in the spotlight which was never our intention."

Naruto frowned as Pein continued, trying to understand where this was going, "My goals differ from that of Madara and Itachi-kun is working very hard to ensure that he is capable enough to finally kill Madara. He cannot do it without Sasuke-kun's help. He will manage it, I know it but after Madara's death, the second phase of our plan begins."

The blonde raised a brow at that, leaning forward in anticipation. Finally, after all this time he would know the true motive behind Akatsuki. He would finally know why people like Itachi would ever support the organization.

"We have all the tailed-beast within our possession. They are all sealed with a special seal that would allow us to access their enormous power when needed and it would require the consent and presence of all ten leading members of Akatsuki. However, I am hoping that such a situation never arises when we would have to utilize that power. With the fall of one member, we replace them with another who is just as powerful as the former member was. We recruit only the best and the most powerful. We have people with skills that are unparalleled in their own village and bring them together under the banner of Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened and Pein smirked when he saw realization dawning in those exquisite eyes. "We have created an organization that is very powerful, Naruto-kun. We have created an organization that has the power and the capability to act as an international organization that would work as a check on the actions of all villages. It would be our responsibility to ensure that wars between two or more parties can be neutralized. It will be our responsibility to ensure that smaller, less powerful nations can approach us if they are in need of help. We will create a set of guidelines that would come to monitor the actions of every country and Shinobi village to ensure a balance. It will take time, a _lot _of time but when it succeeds…"

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard. "Wow…" he whispered. "I bet Sasuke already knew about this." He whispered to himself when he thought back on Sasuke's strangely easy acceptance of his decision. Then he thought about Sasuke's lack of reaction over the fact that there was something very precious growing between him and Itachi and wondered what was going on between Sasuke and Itachi.

There was more to that relationship… he was certain.

"So you told him." A deep, familiar voice distracted him from his thoughts and he looked at Itachi.

The Uchiha was leaning against the door, his impassive eyes trained on Naruto.

"Itachi." Naruto whispered, confused by the feeling of relief that caused his entire body to sink into the soft bed. He had this strange need to raise his arms and call the Uchiha to him because his world was spinning with the knowledge he had just gained.

There was a flicker in those dark eyes before the Uchiha stepped forward, walking towards his bed while those shrewd eyes evaluated his wounds. "You are injured."

Pein smirked at the wary look in Naruto's eyes. Their little blonde nodded slightly, still looking a little dazed. Itachi shot him an icy look and Pein raised a brow. It was always amusing to watch the two interact.

It had been ten months and neither Itachi nor Pein had managed to get past that last barrier that kept them separated from Naruto. They would slip and touch him, those soft, brief touches but Naruto always shied away.

They would have proceeded further if Itachi wasn't so damn protective. The moment the Uchiha felt that Naruto was uncomfortable or unsettled; Itachi would withdraw. He was keenly aware of Naruto's feelings and utilized that knowledge frequently.

However, Pein had a feeling that Itachi's patience was being rewarded greatly. He could see how Naruto instinctively relaxed in the Uchiha's presence. There was intimacy between them and Pein wondered if Naruto would ever relax like that in his presence.

He watched silently, knowing that something significant was taking place when Itachi sat beside Naruto, his eyes finally coming to the boy's face. "Otouto had informed us that he would be arriving within two days. He wishes for you to receive him at the borders of Cha no Kuni."

Instantly, Naruto's eyes sharpened into clear, cutting blue. He narrowed his eyes at Itachi, "Why now? What has he been doing for the past ten months?" He whispered, his lips curling into a scowl.

The older Uchiha raised a brow, "I do not pretend to understand Sasuke's motives, Naruto-kun."

The blonde scoffed, "You know more than you let on, Itachi-san. There is something going on that I am not aware of; however, I am sure that Sasuke will tell me when he feels I need to know even if you do not."

He looked into those eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I am glad he is finally coming. I had thought he had changed his mind."

"Naruto-kun, what is your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?" Pein asked bluntly but the look in his crimson eyes unsettled Naruto. The blonde stilled, his eyes wide at the implication hidden underneath that curt query. He bit his lower lip and glanced at Itachi who looked rather amused if the slight twitch of his lips was anything to go by.

Naruto wanted to say that it did not concern Pein so he should stay out of it. He really did because the relationship between Sasuke and him was complicated as it could be without them being lovers. They did not love each other in a romantic sense but the connection between them was something Naruto knew he could not explain in words.

He really wanted to say that Pein had no right to pry but he could not; not at the risk of alienating someone that he had grown to like and cherish deeply.

"We are not lovers… if that is what you mean. We don't like each other like that." He said hesitantly, looking at Pein in the eye. He hoped that his feeble explanation would be enough to curb the blossoming jealousy he could see in those strange eyes.

He did not succeed because he could see Pein's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He glanced at Itachi again and saw that the Uchiha was looking at the leader of Akatsuki intently. He frowned when he saw Itachi glance at him, there was an odd glint in the Uchiha's eyes that unsettled him.

He watched as with slow, deliberate movements, Itachi unbuttoned his cloak before shrugging it off and tossing it over the chair besides his bed. He watched, almost fascinated when those strong, pale arms moved to remove his ninja sandals before placing them under the bed.

He glanced at Pein to see the leader was smirking, looking at Itachi with keen desire in his eyes. That was when, with a start, Naruto realized that the relationship between the two of them was more than what it seemed.

That very thought sent pain lancing through his heart.

He looked at Itachi, staring into those intense ebony eyes that he had come to cherish, lost. He liked Pein, he felt attracted to that intelligent mind and the flirtatious behavior.

However, he was in love Itachi.

He closed his eyes and sank into his bed, the sudden realization taking his strength from him.

He was in love with Itachi.

He felt the mattress of the bed shift as someone moved but he did not open his eyes. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to be alone and at the same time, he wanted them to stay. He was so confused.

His honed ninja senses came to his aid as he sensed something. His eyes snapped open only to look at those mysterious black eyes of the man who was hovering above him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a flicker go through those eyes before Itachi lowered his head to brush his lips against his cheek. Slowly those lips traveled further, brushing seductively against his ear before he could feel the whisper of Itachi's warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck.

He shivered, his eyes wide with wonder at his own reaction to those teasing caresses. Never had another person touched him in such a manner except for Itachi and Pein, however, the sensations he felt then were never as powerful as they were now. Dazedly, he glanced at Pein only to start in surprise at the look on intense anticipation he could see on the leader's face.

At that moment, he knew that he could not deny them anymore. He turned his head to look into the ebony eyes of his beloved before slowly; he raised his trembling arms to wrap them around Itachi. He watched, sinking into his bed as those lips that had been kissing him, curled into a small smirk of satisfaction and victory. A short, ironic laugh threatened to burst from him lips.

It was all a game to Itachi.

His eyes burned and he closed them before either of the perceptive men could see his feelings written plainly in them.

Life really wasn't fair. He moved from one prison to land in another. Konoha was a prison he was born into, the bars constructed and placed around him by his father. Akatsuki was a prison too… a much sweeter and deceptive prison… where he was trapped because of his love.

He would never escape manipulation. He would never escape people who tried to use him as a means to an end.

For the first time in his life, Naruto wanted to be normal. It would have been a sweet, comforting life had he not been born in Konoha… had he not been a ninja… had he not been a Jinchuuriki. Blue eyes looked up into piercing ebony. Would he have met this extraordinary man had he been anyone but Uzumaki… Namikaze Naruto?

Love made fools out of the best of men…

It would seem that it made fools out of worst of them too.

He watched, slightly puzzled when those eyes that he had been admiring narrowed. The Uchiha withdrew smoothly, his lips curling into a scowl that was similar to that which he had seen on Sasuke's face all too often.

What is it that made the man withdraw? He hand reached out to Itachi involuntarily, wondering, was he really so desperate that he would beg for affection from a man who was clearly second-guessing his actions?

Long, elegant fingers wrapped around his wrist. He turned to look at the orange-haired leader of Akatsuki. Those strange eyes were narrow and shrewd. "I never wish to see that expression on your face, Naruto-kun." He whispered seriously. "You are vital to the development of our organization, yes but it does not mean that you sacrifice on your own happiness for it. Every member of Akatsuki is content where he or she is. There is no reason for you to…"

"Pein-sama, if I may interrupt?" Itachi asked smoothly, his eyes never leaving Naruto's face. The leader narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Naruto-kun," he started, his voice bland but his eyes intent and sharp, "I am going to show you something." He said as he started to pull his shirt over his head. Pein raised a brow, confused while Naruto's eyes were drawn to something underneath the fishnet shirt that Itachi had yet to remove.

"Itachi-san…" Naruto trailed off, although it was not very clear, Naruto had a hint of what it was.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes before removing his fishnet shirt, leaving his torso bear to their eyes.

Pein's eyes narrowed instantly, "Itachi, what the hell is that?"

Naruto leaned forward with the same scholarly glint in his eyes that he had when he studied Itachi's scroll in front of Hyouden, "Seals." Naruto answered absently as he shifted to move closer to Itachi so that he could examine the seals better. "Interconnected and interdependent seals." He murmured to himself, tracing the runes that connected the seals. "This is a fairly complex net of seals; I have never seen this done on someone before."

"What is their purpose?" Pein asked, looking at Itachi.

The Uchiha shrugged, "I know of only one seal... it makes me Madara's apprentice. However, I do not know which seal he utilized nor can I see them."

"I can see why." Naruto said as he traced a single seal that seemed to be connected to all other seals, placed on Itachi's right side, directly under his armpit. "This particular seal works to hide all other seals from the person who bears them." He traced a line of runes down from the small seal to his lower back, "The Seiryuu seal."

"The Seiryuu seal?" Pein asked, confused. He was a dunderhead when it came to seals. He looked at Itachi to see a very blank look was on his face, those ebony eyes were trained on Naruto.

Naruto grunted, "You see these individual seals. They represent the moon stations that form the Seiryuu constellation," he pointed seven small runic circles that formed the form of a supposed dragon, "SuBoshi, AmiBoshi, TomoBoshi, SoiBoshi, NakagoBoshi, AshitareBoshi, MiBoshi, it is the most complex sealing rituals you will ever encounter."

"But what is its purpose?"

"Generally, it is used for protection and binding. It binds and master to his apprentice. It is very useful and it would explain why Itachi-san developed his Sharingan so fast and was able to control it so easily." Naruto looked at Itachi with a frown, "He has had constant, unending support from his master."

"Hmm. That is good right?" The confused Akatsuki leader asked.

"Yes, to some extent. This seal was forbidden for a reason Pein-san." Naruto replied, "He confers too much authority onto the Master. The master can exploit this seal easily. However, its redeeming feature is the fact that the apprentice is not forced by it to comply. It incites feelings of loyalty and desire to be obedient in the mind of the apprentice but that can be overruled if the master does something that can be considered by the apprentice as deep betrayal."

Naruto tilted is head to the side and suddenly his eyes widened. Roughly, he turned Itachi around to observe another set of seals. "Kami-sama…" he breathed in shock and awe. "This… this is Vishaka…"

Itachi visibly jerked, "Vishaka?"

Pein scowled, frustrated by the fact that they both seemed to understand what he did not. Naruto started explaining, seemingly coming out of his daze. "Vishaka is one of 27 seals which were originally brought to Shinobi continent by a priest. All of them have different purposes and all of them are immensely difficult to perform. I…" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "When I was studying for my mastery in Seals, I came across a text that described each one of them in detail… I am one of the very few who can perform them."

Itachi looked at Naruto from over his shoulder, "You are the only one alive, except Uchiha Madara who can perform them in the ninja world, Naruto-kun."

"What does the seal do?"

Naruto shook his head, "It is set to direct a person's sense of purpose, his goals and ambitions. It is a very powerful seal… You see this?" He traced a small section of the seal, "These runes are Indra and Agni. Individually, these sections of the seal have great power. However, together… Agni will give command over fire and lightning. Indra… is a little vague. It commands war, which would certainly explain the speed at which Itachi-san acquires his skills. As far as I can see, these seals would have worked aptly to drawn out Itachi-san's natural abilities. One would assume that this seal was made for the Uchiha clan, they are the ones who would benefit from it most."

The blonde sighed, "This is a wonderful seal to use on a person who is naturally, _very skilled. _It will limit the person's access to those skills until the mind and body are ready to accept those skills. Itachi-san, your Sharingan is not nearly as powerful as it should be."

Naruto's eyes gained a steely glint as he traced the line of runes up Itachi's spine to the base of his neck, his lips curling into a fierce scowl. "Of course, the seal would have been a blessing had it not been for this." He whispered bitterly. "Ashlesha." He narrowed his eyes as he traced the menacing, snake-like design of the seal.

Itachi frowned; even he did not know what Ashlesha stood for. Naruto sighed, his palm lying flat on Itachi's shoulder as he bowed his head, his forehead resting on Itachi's back. "Itachi…" he whispered, his voice carrying an odd note of sadness in it.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun. What does this seal do?" Itachi asked impassively.

"This rune spells Naga."

"Another dragon?" Pein asked, looking at the seal intently.

Naruto shook his head, "These are not seals of our continent. They come from some country in the West, outside our continent… I don't know the name… there Naga means snake… more specifically, the cobra." His fingers were gentle as they traced the seal, "Hypnotism, illusions, secrecy, stealth and devious cunning, the seal assists all these qualities in a person. Ashlesha is a very tricky seal; such qualities are usually viewed with suspicion and wariness. However, this seal also spells control and vengeance. Itachi-san can control all these aspects of this power and utilizes them efficiently and frequently."

"I don't see why you seem upset, Naruto-kun. You are implying that these seals give Itachi added advantage in all his skills and his Sharingan." Pein said, puzzled.

"Vishaka and Ashlesha do… individually, these seals are very beneficial." Itachi said, after a prolonged silence, "Together, they are very powerful. The individual runes of Indra, Agni and Naga target specific powers of the Mangekyou, Indra corresponding to Susano'o, Agni corresponding to Amaterasu and Naga corresponding to Tsukiyomi."

"However, the existence of the seal of Seiryuu means that the control powers of Ashlesha seal will be granted to my master instead of me. Because of the Seiryuu seal, Ashlesha becomes a seal that enslaves me to Madara if the loyalty incited by the Seiryuu seal fails. Moreover, Madara can also override my purpose, my goals and ambitions with his. I may not notice it. To me it would be as though his ambitions and goals are mine and I would pursue it. I may not notice that my goals would not have been mine had it not been for those seals. With the presence of the seal of Seiryuu, the Vishaka seal also turns against me."

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "This is much worse than what my father did to me." He looked into those impassive black eyes, "Sasuke should know about this… the Uchiha massacre would not have been your intension at all…"

"We may never know." Itachi said with an elegant shrug, "Even if the seal are removed, I may never know whether the massacre of my clan was my intention or Madara's manipulation through the seals. I participated in it. That fact cannot change."

He looked at Naruto in the eye, "I do not regret committing the Uchiha massacre, Naruto-kun. However, I may in the future. I know that you will not let these seals stay on me for long if you are capable of removing them. I do not know what kind of backlash I may face from it. I may come to regret killing my clan and family. I may come to regret my actions against otouto." He leaned back, "That may cause much…_distress._" Itachi finished with a small scowl.

"You can remove those seal, Naruto-kun?" Pein asked with a frown.

The blonde nodded, "The Seiryuu seals is one of the easiest seals of its category to remove completely. It requires the consent of the person who bears the seal and it can be removed without the master sensing its removal. As long as Madara does not know what Itachi-san is doing behind his back, he will not use Vishaka and Ashlesha seals to manipulate Itachi-san, stopping him from tampering with the system."

He looked at Itachi, "However, I would advice that you leave Vishaka and Ashlesha on, Itachi-san. Those seals are the only things that are keeping the blindness and insanity that accompanies the Mangekyou Sharingan, at bay."

Itachi frowned. "Mangekyou will never reach its full potential with those seals on you and I know that you will require everything you have to defeat the true master of Mangekyou Sharingan but I cannot… will not remove those seals. You will have Sasuke to assist you in your quest; there is no need to take such high risks."

Pein raised a brow, mildly astonished by Naruto courage to deny Itachi full access to Mangekyou Sharingan. Those blue eyes were now looking defiantly into hard ebony. He wondered if Itachi realized that Naruto was trying to protect him.

"I did not realize that you could remove Seiryuu with disrupting the other two. You said that they were interconnected and interdependent." The Uchiha asked with a raised brow.

Naruto snorted, "Madara may have great knowledge of seals but he is not exactly precise or skilled when it comes to linking them."

He traced the chain of runes that linked all three major seals to the small seal that concealed them. "The entire system of arrangement of seals is weak. I would have placed the Seiryuu seal around your neck, connecting it to Vishaka that would reside just above your heart. Then I would place Ashlesha on your forehead and linking it to Vishaka and Seiryuu. Then I would have connected all three of them to the concealing seal, which would reside on the base of your spine. I would have first established the standard chain of connection runes to link the three primary seals of the system then connecting them to the concealing seal."

He grinned at Itachi mischievously, "You are soo lucky that Madara is an idiot. The moment I remove the concealing seal, the link between Seiryuu, Vishaka and Ashlesha is broken and I can safely remove Seiryuu."

Itachi raised a brow, "I can see now, why you became a Seal-master at such a young age, Naruto-kun." Those ebony eyes narrowed, "However that is not the reason why I chose to show you the seals."

Blue eyes narrowed for a moment before realization dawned. Pein looked at Itachi before he recalled what exactly had prompted Itachi to reveal the seals to Naruto. "Before you let your insecurities cloud your judgment, Naruto-kun, you should consider what you have learned about me in these past ten months and today." The Uchiha started pulling on his shirt, covering the web of seals on his side and back, "Before you start to consider making sacrifices again, you should consider the reason you left Konoha."

The Uchiha looked at the silent blonde in the eye, "You have your freedom, Naruto-kun. I suggest you use it to pursue your own happiness before thinking of others." With that said, he swept out of the room with grace and elegance characteristic of Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto buried his face in his hand and sighed, his eyes glittering.

'_Itachi…_'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Title: Sacrifices

Pairings: Ita/Naru/Pein

AN: Well, the last part is done and I am done here. There is a lemon in this chapter. My first threesome and I am not sure it turned out well. Anyways, Sacrifices is now a completed story. I hope you enjoy.

Xxx

His hands were steady, the brush held in his fingers moving with expert precision on the floor. Itachi, Pein and Sasuke were standing at the edge of the room, staying out of Naruto's way as he painted a seal on the wood floor with Itachi's blood.

The floor had three large, circular seals drawn on it. All of them separated from each other by reasonable distances. They were of roughly the same size but their designs were different.

"Naruto, explain what you are doing." Sasuke demanded with a scowl on his face as his Sharingan eyes tried to make sense of the seals. He admitted that his knowledge regarding this particular obscure art was limited but it wasn't pleasing to note that he did not recognize even a single symbol.

Naruto pointed toward a completed seal that was closest to them. "That seal removes the concealing seal that hides that entire structure from Itachi's eyes." He said in a bland voice as he concentrated on working on the last seal of the three. He gestured towards the other completed one, "Since I am planning on leaving Vishaka and Ashlesha on Itachi, I need that seal to freeze their functions for a while. They will not be active while I am working to remove the Seiryuu seal." He gestured towards the seal he was working on, "This seal will help me remove Seiryuu completely. Once that seal is removed, I will have to readjust the Vishaka and Ashlesha seals, giving Itachi full control of them therefore ending Madara's influence on him."

"You make it sound so simple." Sasuke murmured sarcastically.

"Well," Naruto grinned as he glanced at Sasuke, "I will be dead to the world for at least a week after spending so much chakra but," he shrugged, "In the end, it is worth the effort. Of course," he looked at Itachi and then back at Sasuke with a roguish smirk, "_You _will have to deal with the after effects that influence Itachi. Say hello to brotherly bonding time."

"Dobe…" Sasuke hissed but Naruto simply grinned unrepentantly. Pein observed the interaction between the two with a raised brow and before looking at Itachi with narrowed eyes.

Itachi answered the glare with an amused look before turning back to the blonde who had just finished working. "It is done." He stood and sighed, "Itachi-san, please remove your shirt and sit down at the centre of that circle." He gestured towards the first seal, "Don't step onto the runes."

Itachi nodded and stepped into the black center of the circle and sat down. Naruto knelt beside him, carefully avoiding the runes, "Raise your arm, I need to see the concealment seal." The older Uchiha complied. He watched with his Sharingan active as Naruto carefully dipped his finger into a small bowl containing Itachi's blood. Using the blood as ink, he drew runes connecting the seal on the floor to the concealment seal on the Uchiha's body.

"Done." Naruto said with a sigh before his hands slowly started forming seals. "Are you ticklish, Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked at him and raised a brow, "No."

Naruto nodded, looking down at the glowing chakra on the fingertips of both his hands. Taking a deep breath, he placed one glowing hand on the seal on the floor and another on the concealment seal on Itachi's body.

A bright blue glow emerged from both the seals before the seal of the floor that moving and reforming. Even as sweat tickled down Naruto's face, he kept a diligent eye on seal on the floor, watching the changes.

A small sound of triumph escaped his lips as the seal on the floor faded away. He looked up to see Itachi observing the now visible system on his body. Naruto took a small cloth and wiped a black liquid that was the only evidence left of the concealment seal.

"Damn it." Sasuke's whispered, his eyes wide as he observed the entire network of seals that was now visible to him as well. It seemed that the concealment seal did not only prevent Itachi from seeing those seals but it also kept it hidden from Sasuke. "Why the hell did you allow him to get those seals on you, Itachi? You weren't an idiot."

"Hush, Sasuke." Naruto snapped and the younger Uchiha fell silent, glaring at Itachi but saying nothing. "Itachi-san, I am going to now suppress the Vishaka and Ashlesha seals. I ask you to not activate your Sharingan under any circumstances. No matter how tempting it is to do so."

Itachi nodded and moved to the next seal. Naruto repeated the process of connecting the two seals on Itachi's body to the seal on the floor. His hand-seals are different this time; but he went at the same slow pace that he used on the first seal. "This will feel odd. The abrupt lack of support from the two seals will most likely confuse you." Itachi simply nodded at the warning.

The older Uchiha visibly jerked as the seal was activated, looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Don't activate the Sharingan." Naruto warned again and it took all of Itachi's formidable self-control to comply with that request. The Vishaka and Ashlesha glowed, turning from bright blood red to dull brownish-black signifying that the seals were inactive.

By this time, Itachi was pale and his expression seemed uncharacteristically stressed. Naruto made a soothing noise at the back of his throat and ran his fingers through Itachi's hair, hoping to calm him. "Just for a little while longer, Itachi." He whispered as they moved to the last seal. "Even if it is not active, the Mangekyou is pressuring your mind. You are not accustomed to it because those seals have been protecting you. Do you understand why I insist that you keep the seals intact?" he asked softly as he drew the runes to connect the seal on the floor with the Seiryuu seal.

Itachi nodded, closing his eyes to concentrate on Naruto's voice. It felt as though something was clawing at his mind and his eyes burned. The temptation to activate the Sharingan and keep it active was intense. He had a feeling that the burning pain in his eyes would go away the moment Sharingan came to life in them.

"No, Itachi." Naruto commanded softly, as though reading his mind. Itachi nodded, suppressing the need. "Now, while I am removing this seal, I want you reject it just like you accepted it when Madara placed it on you."

Sasuke and Pein stayed silent as Naruto activated the final seal. The Seiryuu seal glowed but it seemed to be resisting. The blonde scowled and increased the amount of chakra he was pouring and the seal snapped. The dry ink turned wet and Naruto tiredly wiped it off, sitting back with a sigh.

Sasuke and Pein seemed to be waiting for Itachi to react. They still remembered Naruto's explanation that the removal of Seiryuu will affect the older Uchiha is ways that he could not guess. However, Itachi had his eyes closed and his lips drawn into a thin line.

Wordlessly, slit his own palm to draw some of his own blood before he started performing handseals. Blue chakra that contained a hint of the color of blood formed symbols on the tips of his fingers. Naruto grunted, sweat gleaming on his skin because of the effort it took. He jammed his fingers harshly into the two remaining seals, altering them to his needs before activating them.

Itachi seemed to relax the moment the two seals took effect but all of them started when Naruto fell back with a curse, his back slamming against the floor. "Damn…" he murmured faintly, his eyes closing as weakness set in, "I am never doing this again." He groaned hoarsely as he lost consciousness.

Xxx

The days that followed the ritual were tense. Itachi seemed to be dealing with the psychological repercussions with his characteristic silence but Sasuke's keen eyes were quick to spot flaws. It took a minute in his presence for Itachi to start frowning before the older Uchiha would simply leave the room to avoid him.

Sasuke knew that Itachi spent a lot of his time staying isolated, silently contemplating his past actions. He had taken note of the number of meals he had skipped and knew the number of nights Itachi had spent training instead of sleeping.

Naruto was going to skin him alive for letting this continue.

It wasn't like he had a choice. Sasuke knew that his very presence was more damaging to Itachi's composure than anything else was. He was keenly aware of just how much the guilt seemed to be affecting Itachi. If Naruto's own words had not managed to convince him of Itachi's guiltlessness then his older brother's actions would have.

They needed to talk and resolve the issue before Naruto woke up or he would never hear the end of it from his dobe.

However, at that moment as he leaned against a wall inside Naruto's bedroom, he wondered if that was the appropriate time to talk. Itachi was sitting on Naruto's bed, reading a book while the boy remained unconscious. The older Uchiha came here often, simply to bask in Naruto's silent presence and to forget his troubles.

As he thought about it, he realized that this was the ideal time. Naruto's very presence would act as a buffer between them. It would stop him from giving into his urge to throttle his older brother.

"How are you feeling?" he asked neutrally, keeping his gaze steady on the older Uchiha. This was not the time to let emotions rule his actions.

Itachi closed the book before blank obsidian eyes looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged, "To start the inevitable conversation." He gestured towards Naruto, "It is his wish."

Itachi closed his eyes, "What would you like to know, otouto?"

The younger Uchiha paused, observing Itachi keenly. "Do you really think that it is your fault?"

Itachi paused for a moment, looking contemplative. The silence the descended over them after Sasuke's question was awkward and the younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes in frustration. It would have been easier if Itachi was willing to talk but his older brother was as secretive as he always was.

He scowled and leaned against the wall, glaring at Itachi as he waited for the other to answer, "Make me understand." He hissed, "I don't know a thing about seals of that high-grade but I do trust Naruto's opinion. You can't tell me that you aren't able to figure things out."

Itachi opened his eyes, a faint frown on his brow showing his annoyance and confusion clearly. "I expected to have some clarity… I expected the memories to give me some clues." He shook his head elegantly, "Do I think it was my fault? My intention to kill our parents? No… I don't think so…" he looked at Sasuke in the eye, "But the blame still lands on me."

"How?" Sasuke asked, frustrated.

"I will able to still my hand when it came down to killing you."

Sasuke stilled completely, stunned.

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair and Sasuke was dismayed to notice a slight tremble in those skilled hands. "When it came down to you, I was able to overpower the seal enough to stop myself from killing you. If I had the strength to stop myself then why didn't I stop myself from killing our parents and the rest?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a long time, observing Itachi as the older Uchiha looked at Naruto. There was nothing more to be said because as always, Itachi had managed to convey everything through a few well-chosen words. "I trust Naruto." He said finally.

Itachi looked up with a raised brow, wondering why that was relevant to their most recent conversation. "Naruto will never lie to me when it comes to such serious issues." He looked at Itachi seriously, "Is he wrong?"

He looked down at Naruto once again and Sasuke smirked when he saw some softeness enter his brother's eyes. "When is he ever wrong?" The older Uchiha asked.

Xxx

"Naruto-san, the doctor said you need to eat light meals at regular intervals." A servant said as she placed the meal in front of him. Naruto sat up in his bed, narrowing his eyes at the soreness in his body.

"Please call me if you need anything else." She informed him, looking a little nervous. She was well aware that she was working for criminals but she knew Naruto in particular to be a gentle and respectful person.

She was proven correct when he smiled at her in gratitude, "Arigato, Kyoko-san."

She nodded, smiling in return, "Itachi-san said to inform you that he will be returning from his mission by tonight and Pein-sama should be returning any moment now."

"And Sasuke?"

She blushed, much to Naruto's amusement. Sasuke never failed to pick up fan-girls, wherever he went. "Sasuke-san did mention that he would be exploring the village."

Naruto nodded, thanking her once again before turning to his meal.

"N…Naruto-san…" she ventured hesitantly and Naruto paused, looking at her in confusion. "Itachi-san… he seems de…"

Naruto frowned when she hesitated at the end of her sentence, "Depressed?"

She nodded and he sighed. He placed his chopsticks on the tray on his lap. "There are some issues that we are dealing with now." He said softly.

She looked concerned, "Is something wrong with your… your relationship?" she asked tentatively.

Naruto looked at her, startled before laughing softly, "No." he smiled as he picked up the chopsticks once again. "There are just some personal issues. There is no need to be too concerned Kyoko-san. I will take care of him now that I am awake, don't worry."

She blushed in embarrassment before walking out of the room quickly. Naruto chuckled before indulging in his light meal. Her words had brought Itachi to the forefront of his mind.

Suddenly, he frowned. Itachi must have been really affected for her to notice. Very few people were perceptive enough to understand the changes in the older Uchiha's moods and Naruto that their servant was not one of them. With a scowl, he pushed away his bowl of rice and leaned back.

"You should eat that." Naruto started in surprise and looked up to see Pein entering his room.

"Pein-san, is Itachi alright?"

The Leader of Akatsuki paused and nodded hesitantly, "He is dealing with it." He looked at Naruto intently, "As you are awake now, I imagine he would deal with it better with your help." He leaned forward and casually kissed Naruto, "We have missed you."

Naruto pulled back in shock. The kiss, chaste and so casually given as though it was an everyday event, had startled him. With wide eyes, he looked up at Pein, a question clear in his eyes. The older man simply shook his and caressed his cheek lightly, "Itachi and Sasuke have decided that they will put off confronting Madara until they are sure they can defeat him." He pulled back, kissing Naruto's forehead softly before sitting back, "Finish your meal. After that we can go out and I will help you stretch your limbs a little."

Naruto nodded before digging into his meal, a frown of concern still marring his features. "How are Itachi and Sasuke getting along?" he asked softly.

"As well as one can expect." Pein shrugged, "Their relationship will never go back to the way it was before."

"I know that." Naruto grumbled, "I am just hoping that they get along with each other, that all. Itachi, I am not so worried about him but Sasuke… well; he tends to be a little more emotional and irrational at times."

Pein frowned as he recalled the interaction between the brothers while Naruto was unconscious. "From my observations I can tell that Itachi tries to stay away from Sasuke. They haven't spoken to each other much but generally are civil."

Naruto sighed with a small smile, "Well, I am hoping that it stays that way or improves, rather than getting worse over time."

Pein chuckled, waiting silently for Naruto to finish his meal.

"Pein-san…" Naruto began with a frown as he finished eating. "What do _you_ think about Madara? Is it wise to put off dealing with him?"

The leader of Akatsuki frowned, "No. However, we have no choice. Itachi did say that even with Sasuke and him coming together and fighting Madara, they can't be sure to win." Pein narrowed his eyes, "And to some extent, I agree with him. Both Itachi and I have known Madara for a long time and while I am sure that he is not undefeatable, I can assure you that he has more tricks up his sleeve than anyone else."

"Are you sure that allowing him to stay close is a good idea? He does have access to the statue where all the bijuu are sealed. Such power…"

"He cannot touch it." Pein assured, "All ten of Akatsuki are required to unseal the statue and utilize the power within it." He leaned back beside Naruto, looking thoughtful, "However, if you can manage to up the security around it a bit… with those nifty seals of yours."

Naruto laughed softly and nodded, "Nifty, huh?" he smiled at Pein, "I guess so. I can try."

Pein smirked and stood, holding his hand out to Naruto, "Try to stand, slowly…" he cautioned and Naruto nodded, carefully moving to his feet with the support of Pein's hand.

As he stood, he was surprised to find that his body was not as stiff as he had expected it to be. Stumbling a little, he kept a firm grasp on Pein's arms. "Just a light warm up should be enough for now." The Akatsuki leader said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and guided him out of the room.

The fresh air outside the house did wonders to Naruto's mood. After a few stretches and careful light exercises with Pein's help, Naruto decided to sit and relax in the engawa, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Feeling better?" Pein whispered against his ear, his lips brushing against Naruto's sensitive skin.

Naruto breathed a soft affirmative, his skin feeling flushed. Pein was being rather touchy-feely and a large portion of Naruto's heart enjoyed his attentions very much. His breath hitched in his throat when the older man nipped gently at the tender skin of his neck. "Pein…"

He started in surprise when he felt a pair of soft lips against his. His wide, cerulean eyes meeting half-mast ebony. '_Itachi…_'

The older Uchiha pulled back, observing his surprised expression with a faint smirk. "I see that you are awake, Naruto-kun." He whispered, his eyes gleaming at the sight of Naruto's flushed face. Pein chuckled, his hand slipping slyly into the younger boy's yukata.

"Not fair…" Naruto gasped, heavy lidded eyes looking up at the Uchiha, "The two of you are ganging up on me."

Itachi brushed his lips against his, a moist tongue sweeping the sensitive flesh teasingly. "No more running, Naruto…" he seemed to purr. "We have given you enough time and since you do not give a solid negative reply, we will just assume that you are not averse to this."

Pein chuckled once again, looking at Itachi with a smirk, "Somewhere more private, I think. We don't want to traumatize your little brother."

Naruto closed his eyes, he rather not have Sasuke walking in on them. Slowly, a mischievous grin curled at his lips. He leaned forward towards Itachi, wrapping his arms about the Uchiha's neck and legs about his waist.

Itachi paused, raising a brow in amusement. Naruto gave him an innocent look, "Carry me."

With ease characteristic of him, the older Uchiha stood smoothly to his feet, his arms holding Naruto gently. He only glanced at Pein before stepping into the house that was now their home. The sound of Pein sliding the door shut echoed throughout the silent house and Itachi could feel Naruto's sigh against the skin of his neck.

He tightened his arms around him, brushing his lips against Naruto's temple.

Pein led them towards his bedroom, looking sly as he closed the door as soon as they entered. Pressing himself against Itachi's back, he lifted Naruto's head from the Uchiha's shoulder to kiss those pink lips that tempted him so much.

Itachi seemed to chuckle even though no sound came from his mouth. Naruto's earlier suspicions that Itachi and Pein had something between them were proved true. The older Uchiha simply leaned back against the body behind him, watching them kiss with amusement clear in his eyes.

Naruto moaned into Pein's mouth as Itachi loosened the tie of his yukata and pushed the fabric of his shoulders. He kissed the newly revealed skin with gentleness that contrasted Pein's fierce and possessive kiss.

With a soft whisper of Pein's name, Naruto pulled away as his back collided with the soft surface of Pein's bed. Itachi detached himself from the younger ninja, removing his yukata completely before targeting his underwear.

Pein, not willing to be left out, showered light kisses on Naruto's neck, his hands running along fine skin. He turned his attention towards Itachi for a moment, helping the Uchiha undress. Soon Naruto's hands joined his and they had a grand time trying their best to arouse and fluster the usually stoic Uchiha while removing his clothes.

Itachi greeted their attempts with a rather smug looking smirk.

Naruto scowled at him but gasped in surprise when the Uchiha caught his wrist and pulled him forward, causing him to stumble into Itachi's arms. "Shall we continue, Naruto-chan?" he whispered against his ear and Naruto flushed, melting into the Uchiha's embrace.

Pein chuckled and before pulling Naruto away from Itachi and into his arms. Trailing soft kisses down the younger boy's neck, he tossed a small bottle at the Uchiha with a pointed look.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his superior, understanding the significance of the gesture but not the reason behind it.

"Go ahead, Itachi." Pein whispered, his fingers teasing Naruto's sensitive skin.

Itachi leaned forward, catching Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss and the boy gasped in surprise. Naruto groaned, his eyes falling shut and he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha. "_Itachi…_"

The breathy whisper sent a shiver of desire through him.

Pushing the younger boy against the bed, he grasped Naruto's hand, lacing his fingers with the blonde's, "Brace yourself." He murmured silkily against Naruto's ear before trailing his fingers down his side.

Naruto shivered and closed his eyes. He started Itachi's finger slipped into his body, his hands quickly coming up to embrace the Uchiha. The blonde pressed his lips against the sensitive skin on Itachi's neck, sinking his teeth in as though he was trying to anchor himself.

Pein's eyes gleamed at the flushed look on Naruto's face and Itachi's heated stare. Leaning forward, nibbled delicately on his youngest lover's ear before applying a bit of lubricant on his fingers and slipping his fingers alongside Itachi's.

Such warmth greeted him that Pein closed his eyes to savor it. At last, months of waiting, they would be able to complete the circle. Naruto would be theirs.

The muscles forming the orifice seemed to bear down on their fingers and Pein grinned sharply. He had given Itachi permission to take Naruto first, to savor that warmth, that love first, because Itachi was Naruto's first choice. Soon, he would possess Naruto; soon he could claim that the two exquisite beings in front of him were his own.

Naruto turned his attention towards Pein as faint traces of pleasure traveled through him. With a low moan, he pulled Pein towards him, seizing his lips in a passionate kiss, craving Pein just as much as he craved Itachi.

Itachi chuckled faintly at Pein's surprise before he lavished teasing kisses on Naruto's chest. Slowly, he removed his fingers, sending a pointed look at Pein before he leaned forward, grasping Naruto's hands and entwined their fingers.

Naruto jerked away from Pein, his eyes wide as soon as he felt it, the outright painful invasion of his body. Itachi groaned at the reflexive tightening of his flesh around him. He pressed his forehead against the boy's shoulder, "Easy, saiai." He whispered, nodding to Pein when the other man's hands and lips distracted Naruto.

Naruto groaned, his fingers tightening around Itachi's as the uncomfortable feeling seemed to increase as Itachi moved.

"Itachi…"

"Shh…" the Uchiha whispered, pressing his lips against Naruto's neck, "I know." He nuzzled the golden skin presented to him, "Relax."

Itachi let go one of Naruto's arms before deftly rolling onto his back, embracing Naruto tightly. The blonde pressed his face against Itachi's chest and whimpered.

A murmur against his ear brought his attention to Pein who was gently massaging his lower back, placing lingering kisses down his spine. Itachi sat up, drawing Naruto into a soothing kiss before helping him move. "Slowly," he whispered, his eyes gleaming with desire and Naruto threw his head back and moaned. "That's right."

Naruto leaned back against Pein, turning his head a little to kiss the leader, moaning when Pein stroked his sensitive arousal delicately.

The sensation of Itachi within him and Pein's skillful hands and soft lips was enough to make him moan wantonly. With Itachi's assistance, he moved but his inexperience hindered him. A whispered plea left his lips and he leaned down, unable to move on his own, "Please… Itachi…"

The Uchiha leaned forward, allowing Naruto's body to rest against Pein's before he took command. Raising the boy's legs onto his shoulder, he entered Naruto again, in one swift thrust.

Naruto cried out, the abrupt change in pace sending daggers of pleasure through him. Each thrust brought with it a pleasurable burning sensation; each caress sent a blood rushing through his veins him. Neither of his lovers seemed to be able to focus on anything else but Naruto.

He felt so wild, as though possessed by some strange entity. Moaning softly, he let his nails dig into Pein's skin leaving crescent shaped marks. His skin felt hot but cold due to the cool wind caressing his sweat-slicked skin.

It wasn't long before something within him snapped and he arched his back, his face pressed against the warm skin of Pein's neck, his release coming hard and swift.

A soft whimper escaped him, his breathing erratic as he looked up at the Uchiha with wide, passion-filled eyes. He pulled Itachi to him, wrapping his arms around the older ninja almost protectively. Itachi stiffened, Naruto's name spilling from his lips in a reverent whisper.

The sensation of Itachi's release filling him was something he would never forget.

He closed his eyes, savoring the soft kisses the older Uchiha showered on him as he withdrew from his body. He tried to calm himself, relaxing into Pein's embrace.

"Oh no…" a deep voice purred in his ear and his eyes widened when he felt his back meet the bed. He looked up at Pein, his breath hitching in his throat when he spotted the look of fierce possessiveness and desire in those oddly colored eyes. "We are not finished, Naru-chan." He whispered, slipping slyly between Naruto's parted legs.

In one thrust, Pein was possessing him. This time, it was less painful and more startling. Unlike Itachi, Pein was far from being slow or gentle.

Naruto trembled, his arms coming up to grasp Pein's shoulders tightly. "Pein…" he whispered, his eyes closing in rapture. The leader was hard and decisive, his kisses fiercely dominating and possessive.

Naruto was helpless in his embrace; all he could do is press his face against the sweaty skin of Pein's shoulder as he experienced wave after wave of pure, intense pleasure. He jerked in surprise as he was moved and look up to see Itachi smirking at him.

Oh god, two intensely passionate lovers together, Naruto was lost in a haze of desire. He arched against Pein, shivering at the contrast of Pein's rough ways and Itachi teasingly gentle caresses.

"_Dear lord…_" Naruto breathed, gasping loudly when Pein's teeth bit into his shoulder. His fingers fisted in the orange colored strands of his oldest lover's hair, "Pein… Pein… _love, please…_"

Pein said nothing, moving harder, faster until Naruto was incoherent with pleasure. The boy's whispery moans and soft pleas were like music to their years and Itachi locked his eyes with the leader.

Pein growled under his breath, drawing the stunning Uchiha into a deep kiss that reminded Itachi just to whom both Naruto and him belonged. Itachi closed his eyes, shivering imperceptibly, held in place by the fingers that held his hair. He submitted to the kiss, the sensation of Naruto's body against his and Pein's kiss making him lose a bit of his control.

As they parted, Pein looked at him intently even though his lips were now teasing Naruto's skin, "Mine…" he whispered just as Naruto found his second release of the evening. Turning toward the panting blonde, he tightened his arms, "Both of you are mine."

Itachi pressed his face against Naruto's shoulder, nibbling at the sensitive skin he found there as both he and Naruto murmured in agreement to Pein's words.

Xxx

Naruto stumbled into the kitchen, his body deliciously sore and mind still hazy from the lingering effects of passion. He groaned, wondering why he even bothered to leave the warm heaven of Itachi and Pein's embrace to come to the cold kitchen.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a tired moan, hoping to relieve the ache that had developed there. "Those bastards…" he murmured under his breath.

"Indeed."

Naruto started, turning around to find a narrow-eyed Sasuke looking at him intently. The blonde blushed, hurriedly adjusting his hastily worn yukata. "Sasuke…"

"I think it is safe to assume that you had sex." Sasuke stated bluntly and Naruto winced. "And considering the nature of those idiots, I can also assume that they forgot that this was your first time." He drawled in a bored tone, ignoring Naruto's blush.

The younger Uchiha walked over to the cabinets and brought out some tea. "Sit down, dobe."

Naruto complied and squirmed uncomfortably, a pained grimace marring his features. Sasuke hissed in irritation before moving over to the couch in the living room and fetching one of the fluffy cushions. He tossed it at Naruto. "Place that on the chair and then sit."

The blonde raised a brow in question but did as he was told, sighing in relief. "Thanks."

Sasuke snorting and started making tea, "When did you wake up?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing in his chair, "About five hours ago, I guess." The Uchiha simply nodded, letting the water boil before adding the tealeaves. "Those two?"

Naruto smiled softly, "They are sleeping."

Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder with a raised brow, "Oh? Wore them out that much?" he smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You bastard!" he glared at the chuckling Uchiha, "Since when did you develop a perverted sense of humor…" he shook his head, "Forget that, when did you develop a sense of humor?"

Sasuke snorted and placed a cup of hot, soothing tea in front of him and sat down as well. "So, there is a problem we haven't discussed yet."

Naruto raised a brow in question as he sipped his tea. "What about Konoha?"

The blonde paused, his brow furrowing in thought. "Konoha…" he whispered. The village he once belonged to, the village which his father saved by sacrificing him. The same village had been a source of his life-long torment as well as the origin of the few precious relationships that he treasured.

He closed his eyes, "I gave up my allegiance to Konoha when I resigned and left the village."

"You keep telling yourself that." Sasuke whispered in reply, "Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, rookie nine, the Gai team… _Sakura…_"

Naruto flinched.

"You will never use your full strength in a battle against them should we come to face Konoha as enemies in the future." Sasuke said bluntly, "You will die rather than see them die."

"Sasuke…"

The younger Uchiha gestured toward Pein's room with narrowed eyes, "They don't know you as well as I do, dobe." He looked at Naruto intently. "Konoha is going to move against Akatsuki sooner or later… those friends of yours have come to believe that you left Konoha because taking the Kyuubi away from you changed you too much." He smirked, "According to Suigetsu, who was saying for me at the time, Sakura complained that you were not _their_ Naruto anymore and that is why you left."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"They blame Akatsuki, they blame me…" Sasuke looked amused, "But they refuse to blame their own village."

The blonde stilled completely before leaning back with a sigh of resignation. "What should I do…"

Sasuke shrugged, "Haven't you done enough? What you should think about now is how you are going to deal with the rather inevitable battle that would happen between Konoha and Akatsuki." The Uchiha crossed his arms, "I was an A-class missing nin. S-class, now that I have managed to kill Orochimaru." He frowned, "Konoha will be after my neck. Both Itachi and I are now members of this organization and they know it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, "How?"

"Somehow." Sasuke shrugged, "After Orochimaru, Itachi is the highest priority for the Hunter-nins of Konoha."

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "So even if Akatsuki stops being a threat to them, they will come after you and Itachi." He closed his eyes, "It is something I cannot allow."

"Since you outsmarted them, they cannot label you as a missing-nin." Sasuke said, looking amused, "But, they can consider you an enemy."

Naruto sighed and finished his tea. "I know. However,' he closed his eyes in pain, "I just can't make that choice, Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before looking at Naruto seriously, "You will have to." he leaned forward, holding that cerulean gaze, "Tsunade is going to retire soon. Her replacement is Kakashi and while she was someone who would unite heaven and hell for you, Kakashi's loyalty lies in the memory of your father."

Naruto nodded, "He will consider me a traitor."

Some of his guilt must have slipped into his voice before Sasuke stiffened in rage. "They demanded too much from just one person, Naruto. You cannot take the blame. You wanted freedom and you acquired it through legal means. Where you go from then on is your business, not theirs."

"Sasuke…"

"Dobe, think of yourself for once." He scowled, "By taking care of yourself and being a little selfish, you will be doing us a favor."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "Sasuke, I just allowed myself to enter into a relationship that by all means is against whatever my father planned for me." He snorted, "I am being more selfish now than I have ever been in my life." The blonde sighed and stood with a small smile. "Thanks for the tea, Sasuke. I should get back to bed."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto walked back to Pein's room.

The room was dark but Naruto could see clearly. Pein and Itachi were still sleeping and that was the most vulnerable he had ever seen them. Leaning against the wall by the door, he paused to observe them. Pein was on corner of the bed, on his stomach while Itachi seemed to sleep as gracefully as he did everything.

It was either them or Konoha.

He closed his eyes. Itachi was the only person he loved to such an extent that everything else seemed trivial in comparison. There seemed to be no limit to his feelings. Everything that affected Itachi seemed to affect him.

When he had first seen the seal, his keen interest to study it had deterred his feelings from rising to the surface. However, when he had been alone in his room that night, the pain had been scalding.

To see such a brilliant person tamed by a seal… to see that pride compromised and that strength bound…

Naruto shook his head.

Then there was Pein. How could he begin to describe that man? He was someone who commanded some of the most powerful ninjas in the world with apparent ease. However, that strength needed to be seen to be understood. Something about Pein seemed to put Naruto at ease.

He found that Itachi was not perfect. However, Pein… Pein was their rock and as long as he was there, Naruto had a feeling that neither he nor Itachi would ever be lost. Pein was someone Naruto had begun to trust endlessly.

He was not going to let anyone hurt his lovers or Sasuke if he could help it. They were precious to him in ways that he couldn't even begin to describe. Words would never be enough.

Sharp blue eyes opened, glittering in darkness. He had decided.

_Konoha be damned…_


End file.
